Forbidden Forest
by dreamcatcher5
Summary: In the depths of the forest his castle lays. The sweet intoxicating sent of roses is all that lingers in the air, reminding him of what he once had. With a heart of ice and a face of galss can Kagome change him into what he once was? SessKag
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: I don't own any to the characters.  
  
Author's Note: Okay, I know you are all going to sigh, but this is another Beauty and the Beast take off. There are only four of the Inu Yasha characters in it though; Sesshomaru, Kagome, Sango, and Shippo. The beginning is a lot like the movie and story, but after this chapter it is different, very different. I plan on writing this in three chapters, of course this one being the shortest. I hope you all like it and enjoy.  
  
A heart of ice, Is like the glass, That contains this fragile rose.  
  
For if you love, You will be free, If not always this way you will be.  
  
He lived alone in the far western lands. Not many people ventured that far into the wilderness. Only the bravest men, but in these days man was known as coward. His castle lay on a cliff over looking a gorge. There was never any sun, it was over cast, and every thing took on the appearance of gray. The only thing of beauty was a garden surrounded by tall stone walls enclosing roses. The most beautiful red roses that any one had seen..  
  
~Forbidden Forest~  
  
Chapter 1  
  
"Momma," Kagome called into the kitchen, "I am going into to town to return this book. Is there any thing you want?"  
  
"No honey."  
  
Kagome walked out of their small house and down the dirt road and into the small town where they lived. As she neared the town the road she walked turned into gravel and then into stone. The raven haired beauty with the rare pale blue eyes, loved to walk through town. It was a time when she could get lost in her thoughts in the hustle and bustle of the little town in the county side.  
  
"Hello!" Kagome called as she entered the tiny library.  
  
An old man with thick glasses came out from behind the counter and smiled a toothless smile and the young teenager. "Hello, Kagome, I see you bring back the book that you borrowed?"  
  
"Yes, you know that this is my favorite book, I can not help but read it again and again!"  
  
"Well, if you love it so much, it's yours!"  
  
"Oh, thank you Sean!" Kagome gave the old man a big hug.  
  
Kagome arrived home a little while later. As she walked in the house she called out to her mother, but was surprised to hear no sound coming from the kitchen, her mother's favorite place. As she walked into the kitchen she was met with the horrific sight of her mother, laying on the floor dead.  
  
Not knowing what to do and wanting to get as far away from the sight as possible she ran to their stable and took up their horse. She hopped on and road him off into the forbidden forest, no paying attention to were she was going, due to the fact she was in shock.  
  
Riding on into the night she started to come to her senses. She was not deep in the unforgiving forest and was lost on top of that. Just as she thought that things could not get worse, she heard the howl of a wolf. Turning to look over her should her saw a pack of wolves running at her.  
  
With a moments notice they jumped and started biting at her legs. Kagome gaining her composure she told her horse to run. And he did.  
  
Running through branches and fallen trees, the wolves started to tire, but would not give up in the chase. Kagome was thinking that she would surely be wolf dinner, but her spirits where raised when she saw a castle looming in darkness ahead. As she neared it Kagome realized that she and her horse would half to jump over a gorge.  
  
Looking over her shoulder to see the wolves still in hot pursuit she decided to take the chance. It was either die and at the jaws of the wolves or in the jaws of fate. She egged her horse to go faster, telling it they would make the jump. Believing in the horse was all she needed to do. The second had come and gone they had made it to the other side of the gorge, the wolves had not.  
  
End Note: Okay, I hope that you all enjoyed the first chapter; the next two will be much longer. Thank you for reading and please review! 


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer: Don't own it.  
  
Author's Note: Well, here is another chapter, instead of three; I think I am going to have to expand this story to five chapters, but no more then that. I promise! I think this chapter is better then the firs, hell knows it is much longer. I hope that you all enjoy it, and please review once you are done reading!  
  
A heart of ice, Is like the glass, That contains this fragile rose.  
  
For if you love, You will be free, If not always this way you will be.  
  
~Forbidden Forest~  
  
Chapter 2  
  
Kagome out of breath and scared walked her horse slowly away from the edge of the cliff. She continuously looked over her shoulder, still in shock from what just had happened. The castle loomed nearer and she started to get and eerie feeling about her surroundings. But she continued on towards the castle seeking shelter from the bone chilling night air.  
  
Kagome reached the out side walls much faster then she had expected. She had not been as far from the castle as she had imagined. As the young woman pushed open the old rusting iron gate its hinges squealed and screamed in the still night air.  
  
"Oh, my." Kagome talked to her self; it was the only thing that would keep her from falling and crying. "What have I gotten my self into?"  
  
After stopping and running her hands along her arms in a futile attempt to warm her self, the raven haired beauty continued to walk down the dark dank path to her mysterious future. As she neared the inner wall, her senses took in a sweet yet intoxicating fragrance.  
  
Slowly she turned off the stone path she was on, to a darker dirt path; following the scent that hung in the air. As Kagome walked to a dead end she felt her spirits fall. She had hoped to find what was causing the exotic smell. Just as she was about to give up hope she saw a small opening in the old wall. Pulling away ivy and ducking down she walked into a hidden garden, filled with crimson roses.  
  
"Oh," Kagome gasped taking in the beauty of each delicate rose. "how beautiful."  
  
Strolling through the garden Kagome came across a bench that had a cloak on it. Feeling cold and damp she picked it up and wrapped it around her trembling body. The teens muscles ached as she walked a little further, making up her mind she turned and went back to the bench. Sitting down her muscles screamed and then relaxed at having no more weight to support.  
  
Kagome leaned back and hung her head over the back of the intricate bench; closing her eyes. "I'll just rest a minute." Before Kagome could finish her thought slumber took her over.  
  
~*~*~*~  
  
"Sango, look!" A young boy about the age of seven said jumping around a window.  
  
"Shippo, what is it now? You know that the lord does not like you and your antics; you should stop pretending that there are people around the castle. You know no one has ever come and no one will." A girl around the age of Kagome walked to the window, because even though she said she did not believe, she really hoped and prayed each night that some one would come to save her master.  
  
"Oh," Sango quickly pulled her hand to her mouth. "there is a girl in the garden Shippo!"  
  
"Um.that is what I was trying to tell you." The young boy put on a pouting face that quickly turned into a grin when Sango gave him a quick pat on the head. But out side in the garden, every thing was not as happy and peaceful as it seemed. Their master Lord Sesshomaru stood beside the now sleeping girl with a look of pure menace on his face. Being an uncaring man he shook her harshly causing a slight moan from the sleeping Kagome.  
  
As she opened her eyes it took her a minute to realize where she was and what had happened. When the memories of the day flooded back through her mind tears welled up and threatened to spill from her ice blue eyes.  
  
"Excuse me." A flat voice pulled Kagome from her thoughts.  
  
She looked up to find a young man standing over her. She must admit that he was a very handsome young man, but that was beside the point, his chiseled features were very angry at the moment, and Kagome had the feeling she was reason for this anger.  
  
"Oh," Kagome stood up quickly the clock that had been around her falling to the ground. "I am sorry." She quickly bent over and picked up the garment that was now lying on the ground. "Is this your house?"  
  
Sesshomaru stood there expressionless. He looked her up and down. Her white shirt was wet causing it to be see through and clinging to her body. The blue skirt that she wore and been torn causing it to be quite short. He liked what he saw, but this was not the time or place to have such thoughts, she was trespassing, on his property.  
  
"Yes, this is my house and land." He looked at her and saw that she obviously was not having a good day, but he had a heart of ice concealed in his toned chest. "I would appreciate it if you would get off of my property now, if you do not comply I will through you into my dungeon."  
  
With that he turned to walk away, but was stopped by a small hand on his shoulder. "I am sorry sir, but I do not have any were to go. My mother dies this morning and." Kagome could not continue her mother was really gone; the thought finally sunk into her head she began to cry.  
  
Tears rolled down her dirty face causing the white creamy color of her skin to shine through. Sobs racketing her body she grabbed on to the closest thing, which happened to be Sesshomaru and cried.  
  
Sesshomaru not knowing what to do, never having felt compassion in his life stood there, as this girl he did not know clung to him as though he were her life support. His muscles beginning to ach standing in and odd position with this girl on him he decided that maybe if they sat down, she would stop crying.  
  
He picked her up and carried her the few paces to the bench she had been sleeping on. As he sat down and started to place her next to him Kagome grabbed out and latched her self on to his neck burying her head in his chest.  
  
Now Sesshomaru was really at a loss, he didn't know what to do and he was actually starting to feel sorry for the girl in his arms which really pissed him off. Battling in his mind weather to put her out of her misery, by killing her or to let her finish her crying Kagome had fallen asleep.  
  
He soon realized that she had stopped making as much noise and looked down curiously to see that she had fallen asleep. At first Sesshomaru was out raged that this peasant be asleep on him, using his chest as a pillow, but the longer her looked at her fine features the more he was glad he had met her.  
  
~*~*~*~  
  
"Sango," Sesshomaru called as he entered the house carrying Kagome. In moments the young woman was running down the steps towards him.  
  
"Yes, your lordship?"  
  
"Get one of the guest rooms ready for her." Sango looked at the girl in Sesshomaru's arms and smiled. "What are you smiling at?"  
  
"Well, sir, do you think she is the one?"  
  
"I don't know what you are talking about; now go get a room ready quickly I will carry her up when you are done."  
  
Sesshomaru feeling stupid just standing there in the entry hall holding her he decided to sit with her in the parlor. As his shoes clicked along the polished marble floor Kagome started to stir. As she opened her eyes, she was met with two big golden ones. Realization hitting her, she came to find that she was in his arms in side the castle moving to who knows where.  
  
"I see that you are awake." He lifted his head to look where he was going.  
  
Kagome turned bright red and Sesshomaru caught it out of the corner of his eye, a small smile graced his lips thinking about how funny this girl was. "I am sorry." The timid voice pulled him from his thoughts and caused him to look down at the girl in his arms.  
  
"Don't worry about it." Whoa, Sesshomaru had to stop him self, why was he being so nice, wasn't he the most feared in the land. Well was the most feared in the land, until that witch? Why was he having feelings for and relating to this girl he did not know. Was she the one?  
  
Sesshomaru stopped at the window that over looked the rose garden from the parlor room. "Miss."  
  
"Kagome!" she blurted out way to loud causing a shocked expression on Sesshomaru's face.  
  
"Miss Kagome, please wait here while Sango gets your room ready. She will come and get you and prepare you for dinner; which you will be attending. Do you understand?" Sesshomaru looked at her impatiently. He wanted her to respond so he could go think about what he was going to do wit her.  
  
Kagome being as stubborn as a donkey at times looked him in the eye, "Thank you for your hospitality, but I will not be attending dinner, I do not have a dress."  
  
"That won't be a problem; there are dresses in you room. You will be attending dinner; I hope you look forward to it."  
  
Before Kagome could protest there was a knock at the door a girl around her age entered and Sesshomaru left quickly. "Hello, I am Sango." The girl that had entered offered her hand to Kagome.  
  
"I am Kagome, I guess I will be staying here a while." She smiled sadly at the girl in front of her.  
  
All of sudden something hit Kagome in the chest, she looked down to find a little boy with bright orange hair and a.tail!?!? "Hello there." Kagome said to the small figure in her arms.  
  
"Hi. I'm Shippo, will you be my friend?"  
  
"Of course, Kagome could not resist the young boy's cute little face. "Thanks! I'll see you at dinner!"  
  
"I won't be going to dinner, I do not like to be ordered around, and if that means not eating tonight, then I will show Lord Sesshomaru that I mean business." Sango looked at Kagome with a look of worry in her eyes, Sesshomaru didn't like when people did not obey his orders.  
  
"Well, right this way Kagome, the least I can do is show you to your room."  
  
~*~*~*~  
  
Kagome sat in her room, not leaving it. Even after Sango plead with her new friend to come to dinner she would not back down from what she believed. Sango and Shippo had left her alone fearing the worst when Sesshomaru would find out that she was not coming to dinner.  
  
The longer Kagome sat the more frightened she became Sango and Shippo had seemed do worried for her. But, she was not backing down; no one could tell her what to do.  
  
She heard a knock on her door and went to open it. As she did she saw a tall figure standing there, the light behind him blocking out his features. Kagome looked up to where his eyes should be. When she thought she had made eye contact, he pushed her out of the way and closed the door.  
  
Kagome wished that he had not come into the light, because now she saw the rage and anger in his face and eyes. "Who do you think you are?" Sesshomaru yelled at her.  
  
She stood by her bed in the middle of the room trembling, but not backing down. "I do not like to be ordered around." Kagome stood her ground as the seething Sesshomaru loomed nearer.  
  
Sesshomaru was only inches from her, as he continued to advance Kagome found her self now laying on her bed and Sesshomaru on top of her with his face only centimeters away. "If you are going to stay here I expect you to play by the rules, if you do not I will through you to those mangy wolves that you barely escaped from the first time. Believe me, they wouldn't let you get away a second time."  
  
With that he stood up and walked casually out of the room, leaving a frightened Kagome lying on her bed.  
  
End Note: Well, that is it for this chapter. I hope that you all enjoyed it. Sesshomaru can be a little creepy sometimes.he scared me in this chapter. Thanks for reading and please review! 


	3. Chapter 3

Disclaimer: Don't own it. But man I wish I owned some of those male characters!!!  
  
Author's Note: Okay, so here is another chapter. This ties up a lot of the loose ends that the previous chapters have left hanging. I am not going to say how many more chapters this story will be, because I found that I while writing that I really need to shape the characters and give them set personalities. So this story will not be never ending, but a nice medium length story with a lot of writing and hidden meaning. I hope that you enjoy it and thank you for reading.  
  
A heart of ice, Is like the glass, That contains this fragile rose.  
  
For if you love, You will be free, If not always this way you will be.  
  
~Forbidden Forest~  
  
Chapter 3  
  
Seeing Sesshomaru storm out of Kagome's room, she ran to the room to find a trembling girl sitting on in the middle of the big four post bed. Sitting there with her knees drawn up to her chest and arms securely around them, Kagome looked more like a child then the strong courageous woman she had been moments ago.  
  
"You know, he hasn't always been like that." Kagome's tear stained cheeks rose to see Sango coming towards her. Sango sat on the bed next to her, taking on a more motherly role then the friendly role she had played earlier.  
  
"Some one that cruel and heartless could never be any thing but what he is now." Kagome talked in a venoms voice.  
  
"Kagome you are very wrong, a lot of things have made Sesshomaru the way his is now. And how can you say he is heartless when he showed you such compassion in letting you stay here when you were crying out in the garden?"  
  
Kagome's head shot up at Sango's words. She was right, she had seen a different side of Sesshomaru when they were in the garden together, a caring, compassionate Sesshomaru. "Why is he the way he is?"  
  
Sango looked at Kagome, "How about we go for a walk, I will show you around the castle and tell you the story."  
  
A smile graced Kagome's face; Sango was so much like her mother had been. "Sure."  
  
As the two women left the room some one moved out of the shadows. Sesshomaru stood in the hall watching the two of them disappear into the depths of the castle. 'So, Kagome thinks I am heartless, I guess that is not far from the truth. I was a little harsh on her, she did say her mother had died, but she shouldn't have disrespected me the way she did! Oh, Sesshomaru what are you going to do. You are truly thinking about this girl more then you should. She creeps into your mind when ever you let it think. Could she really be the one? Will she really be the one to teach me to love and care for another? I wish I knew. Why do I ponder over such things?!? This is not important; there is a lot I need to get done! Lordly matters to attend too, this girl probably had nothing to do with my fate; I will not let any more of my time slip away thinking of that insignificant wench!"  
  
After brooding in the hall for what seemed like minutes Sesshomaru walked down the hall, 'what you need Sesshomaru is a bath, a long relaxing bath, it always helps you when you are spending too much time thinking.' Making up is mind on what to do he took the stairwell down to his private hot springs.  
  
"When Sesshomaru was very young his mother died. His father traveled a lot and had many mistresses and wives and many children that he left behind. Sesshomaru not having a mother to raise him and a rolling stone of a father never learned how to love. He was a hellion as a child, always pulling pranks on the servants, and other antics of the such. I can tell you this is all true because I was selected out of a few children to be one of his play mates." "Sango if you don't mind me interrupting, how old are you exactly?" Sango stopped and looked Kagome in the eye.  
  
"I guess I should have filled you in on that first." Kagome looked questionably at Sango. "Sesshomaru is not human. He is a demon, his father was a demon and so was his mother. You have heard of demons right, they are a dying race, well true demons at least. He is one of the last few demons left in the world and unfortunately has a curse."  
  
Kagome looked at Sango with wide eyes, "So does that mean you and he are much older then you appear? Are you not human either?"  
  
"No I am not a demon, remember how I was telling you earlier that I was one of the few selected to be his playing mate, well I was the only one to truly follow through on it. There is a spell cast on me, demons are immortal, so I being a human would die before Sesshomaru was even one in demon years. Demons age every 150 years. So Sesshomaru is only 21 in demon years and looks that way, but he is truly 3,150 human years old. So back to why I am still alive, they placed a spell on me that would tap into Sesshomaru's life force. I age when he does, I will be released to life out the rest of my life when he has found a mate. So if he had found a mate when he was 20, I would have gone back to my village and lived out the rest of my life in human years, but this once again leads us back to why Sesshomaru is the way he is. Are you understanding this? I did get a little side tracked."  
  
"Yeah, you are bound to Sesshomaru until he finds a mate, you are both 3,150 years old, his mother died when he was young, and he never got to be around his father, therefore he never learned to truly love." Kagome smiled and patted her self on the back mentally.  
  
"Good, you must be educated. Well, when he was 21, around the time he was supposed to take a mate, there was a demon heiress that wanted him to pick one of her daughters. Sesshomaru stole one of her daughter's hearts, but not knowing love and not being one for commitment, left her at the altar so to speak. The demon was so mad that she put a curse on him; he would not age and live in solitude until some one loved him and he learned to love them back."  
  
"So you aren't 3,150 years old?"  
  
"No more like 5,683 to be exact."  
  
"That is a long time to live with him. How do you do it?"  
  
"Ha, ha, very funny, but do you see why he was so mad when you didn't come to dinner, he has a problem trusting women, not to mention that he is a spoiled brat, but he hasn't aged in a couple thousand years. And earlier today, the way he was so gentle with you, he has never acted that way to any one, he showed you true compassion; you are the one that will break the spell Kagome. Will you do it?"  
  
"I don't know he is so controlling and it scares me, but I have no home any more and I don't know where else I could go." Sango gave Kagome a sad smile and turned to leave. But turned when she heard Kagome's voice, "I'll try, what have I got to loose, right?"  
  
End Note: Okay, well I hope that helps with any questions any one has. Be looking for another update soon. I am really enjoying writing this story and know exactly how it is going to end. I think you are all going to like it. I guess that is it, please review!! 


	4. Chapter 4

Disclaimer: Alrighty all you lawyers, I don't own Inu Yasha, or Sesshomaru, or any of the other characters! Ha, now you can't sue me!!  
  
Author's Note: Well, I am sorry that it has taken me a while to get another chapter out, but you shouldn't be too mad because I am posting one right now!!! Ha, fooled you with that one.O.o Okay, so here is the next chapter, I hope that you all enjoy it, but before I move on with the story I wanted to give a few lines to the reviewers.  
  
Thank you so much if you have reviewed this story, you really do not know how much it means to me as an author and as a person. I greatly appreciate all that you have said; the constructive criticism along with praise has certainly helped me so far in this story. Please keep reading and reviewing you are the people that I write for with out you I wouldn't be anyone.  
  
Now, on with the story.  
  
A heart of ice, Is like the glass, That contains this fragile rose.  
  
For if you love, You will be free, If not always this way you will be.  
  
Last Time: "I don't know he is so controlling and it scares me, but I have no home any more and I don't know where else I could go."  
  
Sango gave Kagome a sad smile and turned to leave. But turned when she heard Kagome's voice, "I'll try, what have I got to loose, right?"  
  
~ Forbidden Forest~  
  
Chapter 4  
  
Sango walked quickly back to Kagome and placed her hands on the raven haired girl's shoulders. "Kagome," Sango pulled her into a tight embrace, "You don't know how much this means to me."  
  
With that the girls broke apart Kagome gave the servant a genuine smile, "Well, on with the tour?" she soon wanted to take back her words when she realized that they were back where they had began.  
  
"Well, our talk lasted through the tour of your wing, you are only allowed in your wing, which is the east wing, the hot springs, the library, the kitchen and the first floor rooms that have open doors. If a door is locked, obviously do not enter, but do not ask to enter either. Do not, and I repeat do not go to into the west wing, if you do, there is no telling what will happen." With that said Sango slowly turned around and disappeared into the shadows of the castle.  
  
"Great," Kagome slumped to the floor, "I am only allowed certain places I can understand that, but what is so important about the west wing?" She sat in the hall by her door on the floor, if there had been more then three people in the castle people would have wondered what was plaguing the young woman's mind, but there was no one; the castle was empty with the eerie silence.  
  
Shippo having listened to their whole conversation emerged from his hiding place and bounded towards Kagome. "Kagome," the girl turned her head to the side to see the cute little boy standing next to her, "you look like you could use a soak in the hot springs. That is what master always does when he thinks."  
  
She smiled thinking about the warm water on her skin, not to mention that she probably smelled horrible, Kagome decided that it was the best thing to do, her mother always said that a bath washed away the days sorrows. "Shippo, that sounds like a great idea." Kagome had taken a liking to the young boy, even though she had not been there long.  
  
"Hey, Shippo," the red haired kid looked up with sparkling eyes, "want to take a bath with me?"  
  
"Yeah! I remember when my mom was alive taking baths with her!" When Kagome heard the word mother a pained look shot across her face, Shippo instantly hit himself with a small hand in the forehead. "Sorry."  
  
"It's okay, when we take our bath you can tell me more about your self." Kagome stated smiling, trying to reassure Shippo that she was okay.  
  
Both took off walking down the hall and in the direction of the springs. It was a cute picture, Kagome much taller then Shippo leaning slightly so she could hold his hand.  
  
In the hot springs Sesshomaru sat thinking, he replayed the day in his head. He was shaken out of his thoughts when he heard some one, rather, two some ones coming down the hall towards him. He sat still for a moment before he recognized their scents. One was the annoying rat Shippo and the other was.Kagome.  
  
Jumping to his feet quickly he wrapped an elegant robe around him self. Sitting quietly on a bench, so that they would see him when they came in, he though about how Kagome would respond, would she blush slightly, like when he had pinned her to the bed, would she just stand there, or would she ignore him completely?  
  
As the door opened he raised his head slightly to see the two figures standing in the door way.  
  
Kagome and Shippo had been talking about the good times that had, had with their parents. Repeating embarrassing stories that they had never told anyone, just getting to know each other. The longer they talked the more attached and motherly Kagome had become towards Shippo.  
  
When they opened the door Kagome was surprised to see Sesshomaru sitting there, as if he knew that had been coming. She gasped slightly taking in his elegance and beauty. She hated to call a man beautiful. But Sesshomaru truly was.  
  
He sat there regally, in a royal blue silk robe that off set his light creamy skin. With his white hair still slightly damp and rolling down his back Kagome almost fell to her feet. She had though he was good looking when they first had met, but now she saw him as gorgeous.  
  
Kagome's mind fluttered back to what had happened earlier, when he has pinned her to the bed, she flushed slightly thinking about how his breath had felt on her face and how close their bodies had been.  
  
Shippo stood on the floor looking from Kagome, his new mother, to his master, Sesshomaru. He could see the sparks between them, even though he was young. He was a demon after all, and was older then he seemed, Shippo knew exactly what was going on. Kagome obviously had a crush on Sesshomaru or found him good looking, while Sesshomaru was completely in awe of the creature Kagome.  
  
The red haired boy took his cue, "Well, I don't need a bath, I took one this morning. Kagome, will you eat breakfast with us in the morning since you missed dinner."  
  
Breaking her gaze from Sesshomaru she looked down to see Shippo's innocent little face. "Of course I will Shippo; I need to get to know you more, if we are going to be good friends!" Kagome smiled at patted him on the head as he skipped happily out of the room.  
  
Once the boy was out of the springs and had shut the door, Kagome returned her eyes to Sesshomaru; she was surprised to find him off the bench and getting closer to her, by the moment.  
  
End Note: Hehehe.*cough*.that was my poor attempt at an evil laugh. Well, there is a nice little cliff hanger for you. I promise that I will update soon!! Thank you for reading this new chapter and please review.  
  
Oh!!! And, my friend and I are starting a site for Inu Yasha, if you have any fan art or fan fics that you would like to be posted on a site, e-mail me. When you e-mail me give me a name/pen name/nick name so that I can give you rightful recognition.  
  
Thanks again! I love you all! I'm in a weird mood today, can you tell.O.o 


	5. Chapter 5

Disclaimer: *tear* what a sad life I live, I wish I owned it.  
  
Author's Note: Hey this story is actually taking a pretty good following. I wasn't excepting any one really to read it, but 25 people have and that makes me feel really good. This next chapter has a bit of fluff in it, but a lot of unanswered questions as well. If you have any questions, feel free to ask me in either a review or by sending me an e-mail.  
  
I would also like to take this time to once again thank all the people that have reviewed this story. You really don't know how much this means to me. It makes me very happy and encourages me to keep writing this story. So for all to those that have reviewed a many thanks and a hug!  
  
Okay, enough with the blabbering, even though I do believe that reviewers are the most important thing, I know that you all want another chapter so.here it is!!!  
  
A heart of ice, Is like the glass, That contains this fragile rose.  
  
For if you love, You will be free, If not always this way you will be.  
  
Last Time: Once the boy was out of the springs and had shut the door, Kagome returned her eyes to Sesshomaru; she was surprised to find him off the bench and getting closer to her, by the moment.  
  
Chapter 5  
  
Kagome watched Sesshomaru come near her and every thing turned into slow motion. He walked up to her and stood in front of her for a moment looking deep into her eyes. What was only seconds felt like hours to Kagome. Something came over her, she didn't know what it was, but a yearning ached through her body.  
  
Slowly Sesshomaru leaned down to her. The lord raised her head and lightly swept his lips across hers. Then he recoiled as if he had touched fire. Thoughts were racing through Sesshomaru's head. Feelings that he didn't know or understand raced through him.  
  
For once the high and mighty lord was scared, he didn't know what was going on and it frightened him greatly. Sesshomaru had no control over what he was doing, it seemed as if something inside Kagome was calling to him, making him feel comfortable.  
  
He realized that she had wrapped her delicate arms around him and was holding him in a tight embrace. Kagome had moved to this position, when she realized that the grown man in front of her was shaking wildly.  
  
Kagome's maternal instincts took over and she felt compelled to calm him. As they stood there together in the steam of the hot springs, the dark blue silk dress that she had put on was sticking to her skin.  
  
The raven haired girl suddenly gasped when the man standing in her arms started to nuzzle her neck. Sesshomaru had turned into a regular pup. He wished to be comforted and loved. That was what Kagome needed to do. She needed to start from the beginning, in order to tame the beast you have to go back to the start.  
  
She would teach Sesshomaru to love and be loved by playing the mother figure, after that came the friend, then the love interest and finally the lover. Kagome was shocked again when Sesshomaru moved from the motherly figure strait to the lover.  
  
The lord was licking and nipping at her neck. A wave of emotion and feeling shot through Kagome, she knew she needed to be strong at to go on the right path, but Sesshomaru was intoxication.  
  
Kagome let out a soft moan as the demon continued to do what the calling from Kagome wanted. They were both soon on the floor, Kagome's body had taken over her thoughts long ago and Sesshomaru's animalistic instinct was starting to over take his normal conscious level.  
  
Sesshomaru's robe was falling off of his shoulders and Kagome's dress was unbuttoned when an unsuspecting Sango walked in. Opening the door and seeing the couple on the floor, she let out a shriek.  
  
The demon lord shot up with lightning speed and readjusted his robes quickly; he then looked down at Kagome with a pleading in his eye. Sesshomaru rushed out of the room and was gone before either woman could say a word.  
  
"Kagome, did he..do this to you? Were you forced?" Sango questioned Kagome in her room. She had gotten Kagome off the floor and taken her to the servant quarters where she and Shippo spent most of their time.  
  
"No, he didn't force me," Kagome scratched her head puzzled. "I don't know, it seems as if there was a hidden presence that was calling us together."  
  
Sango sat next to Kagome on the bed and took up the same pose, "You know what, I am going to look at something tonight."  
  
Kagome smiled at Sango and let out a little laugh. "You know what is funny?" Sango shrugged her shoulders slightly. "I have only been here one day and already all of this has happened."  
  
"You haven't even been here a full day." The servant replied letting out a giggle herself.  
  
"God, if I wasn't even here a full day today, what will tomorrow be like?!?"  
  
Sango laughed because Kagome was right, they had, had an action packed day. It was a tough day too, on every body. Both girls laughed the day's hardships away, and when they had gained control they felt better about every thing.  
  
Before Kagome left she gave Sango a hug. "Thank you for making me feel so welcome. Now that we know I will be staying for a while, I am glad to have a friend like you." Sango just gave a nod as her silent approval and thanks for what Kagome had said.  
  
With that Kagome left the room and walked past the kitchen, something was cooking and smelled delicious. She opened the door to find a steaming platter of foods sitting on a table. Thinking nothing of it and listening to her growling stomach she ate most of the food that was placed out.  
  
Just as she was putting the dishes into the wash basin the raven haired woman heard the door open almost slightly and tap lightly as it shut. "We need to talk." The voice boomed through the room causing a light fear in Kagome to rise. She had heard that voice mad before and turned slowly to see a figure standing, waiting, like an animal stalking its prey.  
  
End Note: Okay, I know that the characters where a little out of character, but remember I am the author and this goes along with they plot. I already have an ending for the story and plans for the next few chapters, so don't worry about me quitting this story!  
  
I also wanted to let you know I don't update like every other day I'm sorry but I do have a life. I love you all but would like some free time. I promise you that I will update at least once a week though!!!! Sometimes maybe even two!!!! Thanks again to all those who have read and pretty please with a cherry on top review!!! 


	6. Chapter 6

Disclaimer: I don't own it.  
  
Author's Note: Well, I don't know what has come over me, but I can't not update this story! I love writing it, and last night I actually went back and re read it from the beginning, and I realized how much I liked reading it. I hope that you all feel the same way.  
  
I wanted to thank all the people that have reviewed, it really means a lot to me! It makes me feel so loved.(tear).now that I have gotten over that I don't know what else to say.(stands in Kouga's thinking stance).hum, I guess since you all probably don't like all my blabber I could start the story.  
  
Voice in head: That sounds like a good idea.  
  
Author: Okay!!!  
  
A heart of ice, Is like the glass, That contains this fragile rose.  
  
For if you love, You will be free, If not always this way you will be.  
  
Last Time: Just as she was putting the dishes into the wash basin the raven haired woman heard the door open almost silently and tap lightly as it shut. "We need to talk." The voice boomed through the room causing a light fear in Kagome to rise. She had heard that voice mad before and turned slowly to see a figure standing, waiting, like an animal stalking its prey.  
  
Chapter 6  
  
Kagome turned around to face Sesshomaru. "What do you want to talk about?" she said in a friendly manner.  
  
He walked up to her side and ushered her out of the kitchen. Kagome followed the demon Lord to the back of the castle and to the gardens, they sit on the bench were they had met for the first time.  
  
"What happened in the hot springs." Kagome looked to see his still masked face, she thought she had been making progress, but it was going to take a lot more effort. He wouldn't open up to her for a long time. "Don't think it will happen again."  
  
The raven haired girl almost fell of the bench when he made that statement. It was cold and hollow. She felt a slight ping of pain in her heart. "I agree." She stated flatly not wanted Sesshomaru to know her feelings.  
  
If he wasn't going to share his feelings with her she would not give him the privilege of knowing what was going on in her mind and heart. But obviously the hurt showed in her eyes, as she saw guilt flicker for an instant in Sesshomaru's eyes.  
  
He hadn't meant to hurt her. Kagome couldn't hide her feelings like he could. Sesshomaru hit him self in the face mentally. She looked like a puppy that had been kicked to many times. He felt like a big jerk, a foreign feeling to him. He didn't know how to deal with it. The Lord had planned out what to say, and it was not what had come out of his mouth only moments before. He didn't know what to do think or feel.  
  
He was about to reach out to her when she stood up suddenly, "Am I allowed to walk through the garden?" Kagome wanted to get a way from him now.  
  
She did not want him to see her cry again. It was late at night and dark, but there was a lantern that illuminated the area they were sitting in.  
  
The dim light that cascaded around them drew his eyes to her face. She glowed in the light, and looked like an angel that had descended from heaven to save him. But here he had gone and pushed her away just like every one else. .  
  
She looked at the majestic demon in front of her, her eyes pleading with him to let her get away, to let her feelings out.  
  
The least he could do was to give her what she wanted. "Yes."  
  
With that one word Kagome was off and running through the roses. Her chest was racketed with sobs. She didn't know what to think. She liked Sesshomaru even though they had only just met. She wanted to help him, but he was hard to work with, she didn't know what do.  
  
Kagome stopped running and fell to her knees, she looked up to the sky, "Oh, momma, what should I do?"  
  
End Note: Okay, I know that chapter was not the longest, but it was something right??? Next time I update it will be so long you will be asking for shorts chapters!!!! Please review and thank you once again to all those who have.  
  
And I think I have stated this many times, but I am starting a web site if any one has any thing they would like to submit like, art or fics e-mail me. If you do e-mail me make sure you include a penname/nickname/something, so that I can give you proper ownership to your work!  
  
Thanks again, I will update soon; I must say this is my favorite story!!! 


	7. Chapter 7

Disclaimer: Okay, I am not as broke, but I still do not have enough money for you to sue me, so please don't!!! I don't own it; I have stated that on every chapter!!!! Please don't put me in jail!!!  
  
Author's Note: Well, look at this.50 reviews!!!!! I am so happy; I never thought that this story would take on so well, it means so much to me. I want to thank any one that has reviewed or even looked at my story. I am glad you all like it, I feel so special. And as I promised, here is one crazy long chapter!!!  
  
A heart of ice, Is like the glass, That contains this fragile rose.  
  
For if you love, You will be free, If not always this way you will be.  
  
Last Time: The least he could do was to give her what she wanted. "Yes."  
  
With that one word Kagome was off and running through the roses. Her chest was racketed with sobs. She didn't know what to think. She liked Sesshomaru even though they had only just met. She wanted to help him, but he was hard to work with, she didn't know what do.  
  
Kagome stopped running and fell to her knees, she looked up to the sky, "Oh, momma, what should I do?"  
  
~Forbidden Forest~  
  
Chapter 7  
  
She slumped to the ground surrounded by roses. She lay on her back with her arms spread out on either side of her, her hair cascading around her head on the ground. She looked more like a painting then a living person that had fallen asleep from pure exhaustion.  
  
That is who Sesshomaru found her, laying like a fallen angel. His fallen angel. The great demon Lord of the West slowly bent down to kneel beside her. With one of his delicate clawed fingers he lightly brushed her face.  
  
This caused the sleeping raven beauty to stir slightly and flutter her eye lashes as she opened her big blue pools to stare up at Sesshomaru. Having waves of emotion wash over, she sat up quickly and clinged to him.  
  
This man she barely knew was her life force, her center of gravity. Being surprised by her sudden movement he sat there with her, before his subconscious slowly took over and he lifted his arms to hold her gently.  
  
Sesshomaru felt her shudder and tilted her face to his. He saw the tears streaming down her cheeks. What was this feeling he had, guilt? Once again against his better judgment he let his senses take over.  
  
Slowly his head lowered to Kagome's his tongue crept out of his mouth. Sesshomaru licked up her cheeks running his tongue along the soft skin tasting her tears. Kagome finding strength and comfort from his actions stopped crying.  
  
Feeling her gaze the demon Lord stopped what he was doing and pulled her into a tight embrace. "I am sorry for the pain that I have caused you."  
  
Kagome looked up to him slightly confused. She was about to speak, but he brought a finger to her mouth, "I am not finished. When I wanted to talk to you, what I said was not what I meant. Sango has told me that you have given up your life to be here. That you were going to stay and help me get rid of this spell."  
  
Kagome saw the pain in his eyes. She reached up and placed her small delicate hand on his cheek. "Kagome, if you want to leave," he took her hands in his, "You are a guest, feel free to go when you feel you have over stayed your welcome."  
  
She was confused and was sure her face showed her confusion. Not knowing what to do, she let instincts take over, and pulled Sesshomaru down slowly brushing her lips against his. "I don't plan on leaving any time soon."  
  
Kagome woke up the next morning to be greeted with sun coming in through her window. She walked do the doors that led to her balcony. She stood with her face in the sun and the wind in her hair.  
  
The young woman looked off into the distance to see her town, she remembered that it was spring and every year they had a festival. A sakura blossom festival, when there were bands and dances and a feast.  
  
Walking excitedly from her room she bounded down the stairs to the dinning room where she came across a half awake demon Lord. "Sesshomaru, good morning!" she smiled pleasantly at is altered state, giggling at how funny looked. "You must not be a morning person."  
  
She received a grunt, and then continued on her way to the kitchen. "Good morning Kagome!" A small fur ball launched into her stomach; then unrolled to show the small boy Shippo she has met yesterday.  
  
"Well, good morning!" She gave him one of her warm smiles. "Is breakfast almost ready?" "Yup, Sango is hard at work; we'll be out in a few minutes to eat with you!"  
  
Kagome laughed at his energy. She was excited to start the day, she was going to invite them all to the festival.  
  
End Note: Well, that is all I can type out right now, I hope that you enjoyed it. Next chapter will be longer and will have a hint of citrus flavor!!! So tune in soon for another chapter!!!  
  
And also a special thanks too.  
  
AnImEfReAk81 - Thank you so much, I will definitely tell you when my site is up and running!  
  
kuro honoo - I'll try my hardest to get another chapter up!  
  
Demi-god - I am trying my hardest to make it longer!!!  
  
Silver Fang13 - If he doesn't make her happy.we can sue him!  
  
Mistress Fluffy - I am glad you like this story! I know that last chapter was short, but I will try harder to make chapter longer!!!  
  
????????????????????????? - I am sad you did not give me a name, but thanks you for thinking my story is addicting!!!  
  
Aira^o^ - Thankies!!!  
  
Youkai Yume - I am glad you love this story.I love yours too!!!  
  
KITSUNE-chan3 - Your so nice, thank you.  
  
Zion-miko - Thank you for understanding, the I have a life too, thing!  
  
kaeko - No worries I will continue with this!!!  
  
RoseInuYasha - I wanted to thank you for reviewing like all of my stories, and I am very gald that you are enjoying this one as well!!! 


	8. Chapter 8

Disclaimer: Okay.I don't own it.so don't sue me.lawyers are cool when they don't sue me!  
  
Author's Note: I wanted to thank every body again for the wonderful reviews that you all have sent me. It does mean a lot! Okay, so just a little warning there is a slight lime in this chapter.no lemon yet, but soon!!! I am trying my hardest to make chapters longer, but you have to understand, that I can't just make this really long chapter that goes on and on, there needs to be some where to stop it and sometimes that means it is a little short.  
  
Well, any way.here is another chapter.  
  
IMPORTANT NOTICE: Okay, a little thing you should know, even though it seems like she has only been there a day, in the castle time is different, because of unknown forces. (hehehe!) Moving on, in the outside world she has actually been there for a month. Just a little information for this chappie!!!!  
  
A heart of ice, Is like the glass, That contains this fragile rose.  
  
For if you love, You will be free, If not always this way you will be.  
  
Last Time: Kagome laughed at his energy. She was excited to start the day; she was going to invite them all to the festival.  
  
~Forbidden Forest~  
  
Chapter 8  
  
They all sat down at the dinning room table together. Even though Sesshomaru didn't show it on his cold expressionless face he was quite pleased that Kagome was dinning with them this morning. It caused him to be a little more reasonable then most mornings.  
  
*Flash Back*  
  
When Kagome had first left the Kitchen and reentered the dinning room she looked around it with a curious manner. The young woman took in all the dark wood and dark colors, pausing to think a moment she turned to Sesshomaru.  
  
"Why do you keep every thing so dark?" the lord just looked at her, she continued, "I mean, open the curtains, they block out all the light and the beautiful view of the rose garden. If I am going to be staying here, there are going to be some changes."  
  
She stood, hands on hip looking the majestic, powerful demon right in the face with the questioning look. With the flick of his wrist almost as though were blowing her off he muttered, "do what you wish."  
  
Kagome smiled brightly jumping towards him and placing a death tightening grip around his shoulders, it was an innocent hug, but Sesshomaru felt a heat rising to his cheeks and in other places. He couldn't help but let a smirk cross his face as he slowly raised his arms to make the hug whole by embracing her as well.  
  
After their short "hug", Kagome lept off around the room throwing curtains open letting light shine through the dark room. As she opened the last one, she threw one of her award winning smiles over her shoulder at Sesshomaru, who felt himself give her a small smile in return.  
  
Being surprised at his action Kagome has turned quickly, when she spun to retreat back to the table he realized that a slight blush was still evident on her creamy cheeks. Smiling to him self he felt a wave of emotion rush over his body, being proud that he had caused such a reaction out of her. He was the cause of something other then pain for her.  
  
*End Flash Back*  
  
The demon lord was roused from his thoughts when he felt something small and warm rest itself on his arm. Looking up he saw Kagome looking at him with warmth in her eyes. He gave her questioning look.  
  
"I wanted to ask you all if you would like to come to a festival that my village is having. I didn't realize that it was going to be today. I thought there was more time, but never the less; would you all like to come?"  
  
Sango and Shippo looked as though their eyes would pop out of their heads. Shippo was wearing a look of pure excitement where as Sango had astonishment written across hers. In the back of both their minds they were asking what had led her to be so bold.  
  
Sesshomaru picking up on their underlying question threw out a quick flat remark, "Kagome and I came to an agreement, if you wish to go with her feel free, I will join you this afternoon."  
  
Shippo jumped out of his seat and ran to Kagome, Sango in hot pursuit. "We need to find something to wear!" Sango yelled grabbing Kagome and flying up the stairs with her.  
  
Kagome gave Sesshomaru a quick glance before she was pulled completely out of view; in her eyes there lay three significant emotions, happiness, trust, and love? The demon lord of the Western Lands sat there, for the first time in a long time with a look of happiness, pure happiness.  
  
~*~  
  
Sango called out to Sesshomaru, but there was no reply. She turned to Kagome, "He is probably of sulking somewhere." Kagome laughed, "No I think he is more the type that broods some where dark."  
  
At that Sango and Shippo laughed in unison, "It seems like you know him pretty good!" Sango exclaimed hinting at some thing that Kagome completely brushed off.  
  
"What ever," the raven haired beauty nudged her friend, "I think what we need to do is get going to that festival before it's over." Kagome knew that indeed it did actually last for a week, but they didn't have to know that.  
  
She ushered the two out of the front door and down the stairs, looking back at the castle as they walked down the entrance wishing that Sesshomaru could have come with them then, she wanted to be with him, to show him her home, what she was really like.  
  
Unbeknownst to them, a demon stood looking out his window at the girl he thought he loved and his two best friends walking away from him. A slight pang of hurt flooded through his body before he reminded him self he would be joining them and that he had been invited. Turning away from the window, he walked to his closet.  
  
~*~  
  
The trio reached the village and their senses were over taken by smells and things that were new to them, well two of them to be exact. Sango looked at Kagome, "Sango, take Shippo and go, have a good time, I know this is new for you!"  
  
Sango and Shippo rushed off together, they looked like two children in a candy store, well one of them was a child, kind of..what ever Kagome shook her head and went off in search of people and neighbors that she knew.  
  
"Kagome!" a young man came up to her, "Hojou." Kagome had a slight tone of annoyance in her voice.  
  
"Where have you been?"  
  
Kagome cringed at the question, was he really this stupid. This boy Hojou had "liked" her since they were children he had always followed her around, knowing a scary amount about her, but he was a little slow, okay really slow she admitted to her self, for being so stupid it was really hard to get rid of him though, not really wanting to talk she brushed him off.  
  
"You know I am here with my friends from a village farther west, I need to find them, they have not attended a festival like this before." Kagome said hinting at him to go away through the whole sentence.  
  
"Really, well we could show them around together."  
  
"No!...I mean I promised them I would do it so, see you later okay!"  
  
With that she made a mad dash to get away from him, getting lost in the crowd she let out a sigh and continued on her way to see the village, where she had grown up, she missed it, but didn't wanted to hit herself, she had only been gone one day.  
  
Then she thought about what Hojou has said, where have you been? He wouldn't have asked that if she had been gone a day would he? But, he was pretty dense, oh stop, she scolded her self she was here to have fun.  
  
~*~  
  
The skies had started to grey when she ran into Shippo and Sango; they looked as though they were ready to pass out from exhaustion. Kagome smiled at them, they had really worn them selves out running around and looking at every thing.  
  
"If you want to go back feel free!" Kagome chirped at the duo.  
  
"Okay." The young woman laughed at them, they sounded like drones.  
  
"See you guys later, I am going to hang around in case Sesshomaru comes." she trailed off thinking of him.  
  
"He's here!" Shippo shouted coming to life for a minute, "We saw him just a little while ago."  
  
"Good luck finding him in this crowd." Sango laughed. "See you later Kagome, have fun."  
  
With that the two of them disappeared off into the sea of people on their way home. After walking through the crowded streets searching, Kagome finally gave up. She decided that she was tired as well and would see Sesshomaru when she got back.  
  
She soon disappeared into the sea of people as well.  
  
~*~  
  
It started raining, so he left the village, the smell had become too great for him with his sensitive nose. Leaving the village is when he saw her ahead of him. Her black tresses waving in the light breeze with the water running down her creamy skin and her white dress slowing around her.  
  
Once again the demon lord was reminded of a fallen angel. He stopped as she turned and ran off into the field had she seem him. Speeding up to see what she was doing, he ran in a light jog up to the bend where she had seemed to vanish.  
  
He stopped abruptly when he saw her, dancing, spinning laughing alone in the rain. He thought for a moment if it had been any one else he would have though them to be loony, but with her it was some what intoxicating.  
  
Before Sesshomaru knew what he was doing he called out to her, she stopped spinning her hair landing over one shoulder her skirt continuing to flow around her for a moment before falling at her legs. A smile across her face, with slightly pink cheeks from her athletic excursion moments before.  
  
"Sesshomaru," she ran towards him. Suddenly he felt a fear rise over him, not knowing what to do he ran, in the direction of a small woods. What first started as fear, turned into game to tag or chase to be more exact.  
  
Running through the woods they laughed and yelled, he felt like a child. He stopped suddenly upon finding a beautiful spring. Not being able to stop as fast as the demon lord Kagome ran right into him causing him to fall off the rock and into the water.  
  
As he fell he thought of a mean trick. He plunged into the water, but as Kagome waited he didn't come up. Growing frightened she jumped in herself; searching for him. Finally giving up she came to the surface with tears running down her cheeks.  
  
She felt the water around her splash a little and opened her eyes to Sesshomaru before her. Growing angry at his game she hit him the chest. He took on an expression of mock hurt and put on a face of a hurt puppy.  
  
Kagome no longer being mad at him couldn't help but laugh, he looked so cute! They continued with a game of splashing and dunking. The rain beat down causing a curtain of bead around them, before they knew what their bodies where doing that had tangled them selves in a tight embrace.  
  
Sesshomaru looked into Kagome's eyes with such a trance that a heat began to rise in Kagome. A want a need, she slowly raised her hands to either side of his face, letting her body take control over her mind, her lips brushed against his, causing something to rage through her body, causing her to shutter slightly.  
  
Pulling away she saw Sesshomaru has closed his eyes, a look of ecstasy apparent on his face. He opened his golden eyes slightly looking through a haze to see Kagome cheeks pink, lip slightly swollen, and two eyes full of love and lust.  
  
Answering her bodies call he leaned into her for a passion filled kiss.  
  
End Note: What a horrible place to stop.too bad! Okay, so was this chapter long enough for all of you, it is a good six pages long!!! Well, I hope you enjoyed it; another chapter should be up soon!!! So this nice little cliff hanger won't be hangin' for a long time..I hop unless my busy schedule takes over..just kidding, I will make time for another chapter soon!!!! Thanks for reading and please review!  
  
A Special Thanks Too: kuro honoo - tell bob I say hi! He sounds like one funky monkey. Once again thanks for the review!  
  
Paranoia-shoujo - I left someone speechless!!! Thanks for the review, I hope you keep reading!  
  
Kaeko - I am glad you are enjoying the story. Well, I am updating soon! Ha!  
  
KITSUNE-chan3 - Thanks for the review. In answer to your question, Kagome is awake.the whole time.I wish I was her.do you?  
  
Western Mistress - cute name.thanks for thinking my story is great!!!  
  
Mistress Fluffy - I try to make long chapters.*cries, because she feels bad*.but thanks for reading!  
  
trinity - Thank you!!  
  
Aira^o^ - Thanks.it was a pretty short chapter.I am trying my very hardest to make them longer!  
  
Youkai Yume - *smiles* Thank you!!! I like your story too.well you know that, but.okay this isn't getting any where.keep up your good work as well.be sure to tell me when you update!!!  
  
bloodbunny - I try my hardest!!!!! 


	9. Chapter 9

Disclaimer: Okay, I don't own it, I own nothing, leave me alone!  
  
Summary: He lived alone in the far western lands. Not many people ventured that far into the wilderness. Only the bravest men, but in these days man was known as coward. His castle lay on a cliff over looking a gorge. There was never any sun, it was over cast, and every thing took on the appearance of gray. The only thing of beauty was a garden surrounded by tall stone walls enclosing roses. The most beautiful red roses that any one had seen..  
  
Author's Note: Okay, I want to apologize for not updating in a while. Also, this chapter is really short and I know it, but you should expect a long chapter out around Wednesday to make up for all the short chapters and not updating for a week. I wanted to give you all something, so here is one short chapter!  
  
A heart of ice, Is like the glass, That contains this fragile rose.  
  
For if you love, You will be free, If not always this way you will be.  
  
Last Time: Pulling away she saw Sesshomaru has closed his eyes, a look of ecstasy apparent on his face. He opened his golden eyes slightly looking through a haze to see Kagome cheeks pink, lip slightly swollen, and two eyes full of love and lust.  
  
Answering her bodies call he leaned into her for a passion filled kiss.  
  
~Forbidden Forest~  
  
Chapter 9  
  
Leaning back slightly, the two broke the kiss catching their breath. Sesshomaru felt something he didn't understand racing through his veins. He felt a small smile grace his lips, something that was as rare as a rose blossoming in the winter.  
  
Kagome looked up to him, eyes filled with lust but more importantly love. He felt his heart flutter, he closed his eyes..  
  
"Sesshomaru!" he opened them to find that he was still on the road and Kagome was coming towards him.  
  
He wanted to hit himself mentally, great the spring, never happened, why was I thinking such thoughts. I have never had some one or some thing plague me as much as that girl does. He smiled to himself, but his little dream helped him figure out one thing. That he was definitely falling for Kagome, and for once in his life.he felt right.  
  
~*~  
  
Kagome rushed towards Sesshomaru it was as if the gods had answered her prayers. They were just out side of town, on the road that would take them back to the castle, but before they returned, she wanted to share something with him. Somewhere that she would go when she needed to think, maybe it could be their special place.  
  
End Note: As I stated previously I KNOW THIS WAS A SHORT CHAPTER!!!!! I am sorry, it was this or nothing.I opted for this! K?!? Alright, well like I said at the top be expecting another chapter on Wednesday!  
  
I would also like to thank every one that had reviewed; I will answer questions and give you personal thanks in my next update! Thank you to all who have decided to read this story!!! 


	10. Chapter 10

Disclaimer: Alrighty, I think I have said this enough.I DON"T OWN IT!!!!!!!  
  
Summary: He lived alone in the far western lands. Not many people ventured that far into the wilderness. Only the bravest men, but in these days man was known as coward. His castle lay on a cliff over looking a gorge. There was never any sun, it was over cast, and every thing took on the appearance of gray. The only thing of beauty was a garden surrounded by tall stone walls enclosing roses. The most beautiful red roses that any one had seen..  
  
Author's Note: Well, well, well.I am finally updating, a pretty good chapter if I do say so myself. Sorry that I lead you on like I did, the whole spring thing, (Lol like spring fling!) was a dream, Sesshomaru that naughty boy!!! I wish he would dream about me, but wait he is an animated character that doesn't even know I exist.hmm.what is a girl to do! Write a story!  
  
Wow I am in quite an interesting mood today! I just wanted to thank every one that has been reviewing, it really does mean a lot to me!!! I love you all!!! Personal thanks and answers to questions are posted at the bottom of the page.  
  
Anyways, now that I think I have gotten all of that out of the way.I guess I can get on with the story that I am writing, so.here it is!  
  
Last Time: Kagome rushed towards Sesshomaru it was as if the gods had answered her prayers. They were just out side of town, on the road that would take them back to the castle, but before they returned, she wanted to share something with him. Somewhere that she would go when she needed to think, maybe it could be their special place.  
  
A heart of ice, Is like the glass, That contains this fragile rose.  
  
For if you love, You will be free, If not always this way you will be.  
  
~Forbidden Forest~  
  
Chapter 10  
  
She grabbed his hand and started running with him, the ran through the field that Sesshomaru had pictured, thoughts raced through his head as the girl that he loved pulled him through the tall knee deep grass, with her hair blowing out in a wave of black behind her; contrasting with her light cream colored skin and the pure white of her thin cotton dress.  
  
The way that her dress flared out at her thighs caused her to look like a budding white rose, full of passion and mystery. Sesshomaru shook himself. He should not be thinking such thoughts, if her truly loved Kagome, he should not break the thin trust they had.  
  
Kagome looked back to see Sesshomaru following happily behind her lost in thought. He had a mischievous look in his eyes that made her shiver with excitement. She took him all in, he was so majestic, after thinking this thought Kagome wanted to smack herself, of course he would be majestic, he was of royal blood!  
  
Blushing slightly and looking away she felt herself drawn back to his golden orbs, they stood out at her, beckoning her slightly. They were so beautiful. Her light blue pools glanced down to his lips and then up to his forehead. He had not hidden the crescent moon that lie there, covered slightly by silver locks.  
  
Kagome's eyes traveled down his silver hair taking in his masculine, well shaped body. For the first time she thought a man was beautiful, normally a word used to describe females, but he truly was, he was tall and thin, yet well toned and masculine. Thinking about him, caused Kagome to shudder slightly a bright red heat rising to her cheeks.  
  
Sesshomaru came out of his thoughts to see Kagome looking at him with a slight pink tinge on her cheeks. Letting a smile grace his lips he made eye contact with her. She slowed her pace and they stopped in a clearing. Neither knew that they had been in the forest, but did not think about time or place; their thoughts were only on each other.  
  
The demon lord did not think about his actions, he did not even fight against his body, he let go, for the first time in his life, he left his feelings out in the open for the whole world to see. Gently he grabbed Kagome, wrapping he arms around her one snaking its way around her waist while the other was placed firmly in the middle of her back.  
  
The raven beauty looked up into the eyes of "the beast" that was supposed to live in the Forbidden Forest. The man that she loved stood in front of her, this beast had love and lust in his eyes, and that was all Kagome cared about.  
  
Not thinking about repercussions or what might happen, she tossed away all logical thoughts, letting her spirit and body do the thinking. Kagome raised her hands to Sesshomaru's white longing face and brought it down to her level; almost agonizingly lightly brushing her small soft mouth against his majestic royal one.  
  
Letting him pull her in closer her body melted into his, feeling peace and comfort for the first time since her mother had died. Leaving the real world behind them, they fell into a world of ecstasy and love.  
  
End Note: DON'T KILL ME!!!!!! I don't have time to write any more, I really need to get a paper done that is due tomorrow, I have been procrastinating too long! I really enjoyed writing this chapter, and don't worry that story is far from over.poor you! There still needs to be lots of angst and people coming in and wrecking good things, like real life. You don't think that I completely forgot about that evil witch demon woman did you!!!! Well, expect more with in a week, and if it's not longer you can beat me up k? At least there was fluff and no cliffy in this chapter right? I hope you all enjoyed at tune in soon!!!!  
  
A Special Thanks:  
  
Cutiepie99 - thanks for the review, I am glad you like my story!  
  
Ahthesinger - thanks for reviewing, you should go back and read the rest of the story, it makes more sense that way!  
  
Kaeko - I rather give my readers something then nothing!  
  
ladyofthedragons1 - I am glad you think my story is cute! Thanks!  
  
kitsune-chan3 - I'm glad that it is okay, that chapter was so short, I don't have any time!!!!! *tear*  
  
inu_sess013 - thank you so much!!!  
  
RoseInuYasha - thank you so much for reading all my stories and this one. You are a true fan!!!!  
  
Crystal - thank you!!! I am so happy!  
  
Kuro Honoo - I love bob! Ands thanks for the banana!!!  
  
Youkai Yume - feel bad, a short chapter for you is like five pages, great work by the way on the last chapter of your story! Thanks for reviewing, and I hope you update soon!!!  
  
bloodbunny - I'm a pet?!? Just kidding, thanks for the review!  
  
SesshoMaru's Lover - thank you so much, sorry I didn't get to give you my thanks last chapter!  
  
Crystal Sapphire - thank you for all your wonderful reviews!  
  
Well, that is all for now folks! Thank you again to all that have reviewed! I love you all; you make me feel so happy! (I need to lay off the sugar!) Have a happy and safe Halloween!!! 


	11. Chapter 11

Disclaimer: Don't own it; only wish that I did.what's a girl to do?  
  
Author's Note: OMG!!!!! I have reached 100 reviews! I would like to thank every one that had read this story and reviewed it really does mean a lot to me. I never thought that this story would have a following. Heck I never though this story would be this long. I am really happy with where it is has been going; and am over joyed to have so many people commenting on and reading my work.  
  
I also wanted to thank every one that has been putting up with these short chapters, but I promise you this one will be nice and long. There will be a lot of action and angst in this chapter, so be ready for an emotional roller caster ride.  
  
Unfortunately I am thinking there will only be a few more chapters, unless I make lots of short ones, but from what you the readers think, I am guessing you would rather go for some nice long chapters.  
  
Well, I think that's about it, I hope that you enjoy this chapter!  
  
P.S. ***Remember that time passes fast when you are in the castle, you will not age, but months can pass in the matter of a day or two. Just wanted you people to remember that!***  
  
Last Time: Letting him pull her in closer her body melted into his, feeling peace and comfort for the first time since her mother had died. Leaving the real world behind them, they fell into a world of ecstasy and love.  
  
A heart of ice, Is like the glass, That contains this fragile rose.  
  
For if you love, You will be free, If not always this way you will be.  
  
~Forbidden Forest~  
  
Chapter 11  
  
As a light rain began to fall the two pulled away from each other. As Sesshomaru stared deeply into Kagome's eyes a hot red blush creeped over her entire face, causing him to grin slightly. The demon Lord looked down at her with passion filled eyes.  
  
Kagome looked up to him, her love. She had decided she would stay with him forever; she was slowly chipping away at his heart. Even if everything didn't work out she would try and try, never leaving his side, she owed her happiness to Sango as well. If it hadn't been for their talk that first night, none of this would have happened.  
  
*Flash Back*  
  
".once again leads us back to why Sesshomaru is the way he is. Are you understanding this? I did get a little side tracked."  
  
"Yeah, you are bound to Sesshomaru until he finds a mate, you are both 3,150 years old, his mother died when he was young, and he never got to be around his father, therefore he never learned to truly love." Kagome smiled and patted her self on the back mentally.  
  
"Good, you must be educated. Well, when he was 21, around the time he was supposed to take a mate, there was a demon heiress that wanted him to pick one of her daughters. Sesshomaru stole one of her daughter's hearts, but not knowing love and not being one for commitment, left her at the altar so to speak. The demon was so mad that she put a curse on him; he would not age and live in solitude until some one loved him and he learned to love them back."  
  
"So you aren't 3,150 years old?"  
  
"No more like 5,683 to be exact."  
  
"That is a long time to live with him. How do you do it?"  
  
"Ha, ha, very funny, but do you see why he was so mad when you didn't come to dinner, he has a problem trusting women, not to mention that he is a spoiled brat, but he hasn't aged in a couple thousand years. And earlier today, the way he was so gentle with you, he has never acted that way to any one, he showed you true compassion; you are the one that will break the spell Kagome. Will you do it?"  
  
"I don't know he is so controlling and it scares me, but I have no home any more and I don't know where else I could go."  
  
Sango gave Kagome a sad smile and turned to leave. But turned when she heard Kagome's voice, "I'll try, what have I got to loose, right?"  
  
*End Flash Back*  
  
Kagome smiled slightly coming out of her thoughts. She hadn't had anything to loose, she had now gained a lot two new friends and some one to love.  
  
~*~  
  
"Kagome!" a red fur ball launched itself at her as they walked in the door of the castle.  
  
"Hey Shippo," Kagome smiled down at her little friend.  
  
"You found Sesshomaru!" Shippo smiled a toothy grin.  
  
"Yep I did!" the raven haired girl lightly hit Sesshomaru in the arm. Who gave a small smile in spite of him self.  
  
Shippo sat wide eyed, never had he seen the demon Lord smile. Not in the thousands of years he had lived with him. It was truly and odd sight.  
  
"Sesshomaru," Sango walked into the main hall, "I haven't seen a smile from you in a long time." She smiled as Sesshomaru blushed slightly, before gaining control of his face and emotions.  
  
"You people look too much into things." Sesshomaru said coolly before gliding off some where most likely to think.  
  
"Maybe I should go talk to him?" Kagome looked at Sango with questioning eyes.  
  
Sango just rolled her eyes and ushered Kagome in opposite direction, mumbling about something. Kagome couldn't help but look over her shoulder to catch one last glimpse of the man, no demon that she loved, before her friend dragged her off for a girl talk.  
  
~*~  
  
A week had passed; Kagome and Sesshomaru had grown closer. They decided to start from the beginning, becoming friends first and learning about each other. They had previously been driven on lust and wanted more then lust from each other.  
  
They wanted a partner to spend the rest of their life with. Kagome was making great progress with him. He was really learning to love, but then sometimes he would do things that Kagome would want to hit him for.  
  
It was like teaching some one who had broken their leg to walk again, they remembered how and wanted to do it their own way, but couldn't do it on their own with our risk of falling and hurting them selves more.  
  
The couple had made it a routine to take a morning walk through the rose garden together. Looking back on the first time they had met and the different things that had gone on in the garden. It was now not must a rose garden, but their special place.  
  
~*~  
  
"Good morning," Kagome fluttered her eyes as she looked to the voice that was talking to her. She realized she had never slept as well as she had the night before and there had been extra warmth wrapped around her.  
  
"Sesshomaru?" Kagome had finally found her voice.  
  
"Do you not remember coming to my chambers last night complaining about how cold you were?" Sesshomaru cocked one of his thin perfectly arched eyebrows.  
  
The raven haired girl that lay in his arms rubbed her head slightly. She did remember it had been so cold. So she decided to walk down the hall to maybe see if he would start a fire in her room. Instead he mumbled something and pulled back his blankets beckoning her to just sleep with him.  
  
Kagome blushed thinking about it. He slept in the nude. (I wish I was her!) Seeing that she would not move from her place and quickly placed a pair of pants on and beckoned to her again.  
  
She then quickly moved towards the bed and laid down on the very edge, when he mumbles something about stupid women and pulled her to him. Relishing in his warmth she quickly molded into his body and fell into a deep sleep.  
  
"Kagome?" Sesshomaru waved an elegant clawed hand in front of her face.  
  
"Yes," Kagome looked up to him getting lost in his eyes.  
  
"I need to attend to some business this morning; I will be back in the afternoon, wait and eat a late lunch with me will you?"  
  
"Of course, Sesshomaru-san." Rolling back over on her side to let sleep regain her.  
  
A smile graced his lips. That was the first time she had added -san to the end of his name. Getting out of bed and placing the covers up around his sleeping beauty he left the room with his thoughts only on her.  
  
~*~  
  
Kagome woke up to some one knocking on the door. Rolling to sit up she mumbled a come in, when she had shaken the cobwebs from her head she saw that it was Sango who now stood before her.  
  
"Yes," Kagome answered groggily.  
  
"Shippo and I will be going into the village today, Sesshomaru is gone, so you would be alone, would you like to join us?"  
  
"No thanks, I think I would like some alone time."  
  
Sango then left giving Kagome a mischievous glance over her shoulder. Kagome threw a pillow at her but it just hit a closed door. Huffing slightly she got up and dressed, she would take a bath later, now it was time to look around and explore the castle with no one here to stop her.  
  
Kagome slowly walked up to the door. The west wing was much smaller, blocked by two large old oak doors that were decorated in such a way it made her think of a fortress. Taking a deep breath, she slowly turned the handle to one the blockades, opening it slowly she stepped into the room, shutting the door tightly behind her.  
  
Taking two steps inward she stopped and her eyes widened at what the secret room held.  
  
End Note: Okay, well there's that chapter. I hope that you enjoyed it. I really have gotten good at evil cliff hangers, wouldn't you agree? Well, I should be updating soon, I hope that you all have a great rest of the week!  
  
A Special Thanks To:  
  
Valkyrie Nienna Helyanwe - this is as soon as I could get a new chapter out! I hope you enjoyed it!  
  
kaeko - thanks for understanding that I have a life and all, I am also glad that you are enjoying the story.  
  
AlyaaNesia - well I guess I am even more evil in this chapter.hehe.well, I will be updating soon so you shouldn't be too heart broken!  
  
Dragon Rae - oooo!!! I love chases, *looks at big dragon beginning to circle me* wait, no wrong, chases are bad! Chasing is wrong! Don't eat me!!!!!! *runs away crazily trying to doge trees and such before running straight into one* Well, there goes that. Hehehe.I am glad you enjoy the story!  
  
Cutiepie99 - Thankies!  
  
Kayrin - I'm glad you like, and I got an A on my paper!  
  
ladyofthedragons1 - well, I'm not dead yet so I am hoping that I have updated soon enough. *looks around nervously*  
  
Bekkablair -I'm glad, thanks!  
  
bloodbunny - look here is a new chapter, no killing please!  
  
kitsune-chan3 - I agree, if only I was Kagome, well, I hope you enjoyed this chapter and thanks for your review!  
  
Youkai Yume - tell pip he's a cutie too! Thanks for the review; you need to update your story soon too!!!! 


	12. Chapter 12

Disclaimer: La-la-la-la-la! I don't own it. This is my I don't own it song!  
  
Author's Note: Well, I can't believe how many people are reading my story, I always seem to start out this way, but it is true. I am so happy that people have taken a liking to it. I want to thank every one who had read it, even if you haven't reviewed, it, it still means a lot to me! Thanks for all your support.  
  
Moving on, there will probably only be two more chapters after this one, because as you will see this one is going to be very short, because I don't have a lot of time, but wanted to get this part of the story done.  
  
What I was thinking about doing, is because FF.net doesn't like people posting lemon's I would post it on another site, but I would like to know, if you the readers want me to post it on this one. So if you review, could you let me know, because I have already gotten one story taken down because it had a lemon in it, I don't want that to happen again!  
  
Okay, enough of my long annoying talk and on with this short but sufficient chapter!  
  
Last Time: Kagome slowly walked up to the door. The west wing was much smaller, blocked by two large old oak doors that were decorated in such a way it made her think of a fortress. Taking a deep breath, she slowly turned the handle to one the blockades, opening it slowly she stepped into the room, shutting the door tightly behind her.  
  
Taking two steps inward she stopped and her eyes widened at what the secret room held.  
  
P.S. ***Remember that time passes fast when you are in the castle, you will not age, but months can pass in the matter of a day or two. Just wanted you people to remember that!***  
  
A heart of ice, Is like the glass, That contains this fragile rose.  
  
For if you love, You will be free, If not always this way you will be.  
  
~Forbidden Forest~  
  
Chapter 12  
  
Her eyes adjusted to the dim light as she ventured farther into the room, taking in her surroundings. The room was tidy but had a fine layer of dust covering all that was in it. The farther she strode into the room the more light came in.  
  
As Kagome rounded a corner, she shielded her eyes from the light, there in front of her were beautifully done stained glass windows, depicting a happy family and then a pane of black glass. Taking every thing in she was filled with awe, wondering why Sesshomaru wanted no one here.  
  
Turning away from the windows she saw a magnificent bed, laid with the best silk sheets she had ever seen, a thick golden fur laid across the top of the bed shinning and almost sparkling in the light.  
  
Turning to her left she saw something that drew her attention. There was a small desk, it bedsides the bed, where the only two pieces of furniture that did not have dust on them. Walking to the desk Kagome found a leather book with worn pages.  
  
Opening it she ran her hand over the ink filled pages, stopping in certain places to read a passage then moving on to another page.  
  
"What do you think you are doing?"  
  
Kagome turned eyes full of fright to see Sesshomaru storming towards her. "Who said that you could be in here?"  
  
The raven haired girl cowered away from him placing the book down quickly and running from him only to have her arm grabbed in a painful manner. "GET OUT!" Sesshomaru screamed at her pushing her to the floor.  
  
He stood there towering above her with pure malice in his eyes. Kagome quickly stumbled to her feet turning dizzily and ran back into the darkness of the room. Looking over her shoulder she saw Sesshomaru standing there his head bowed and a lone tear trickling down his face.  
  
Pulling her eyes away from the scene behind her, she ran blindly through the palace, pushing Sango and Shippo out of the way as she ran out the front door and into the darkening afternoon, leaping over branches and brush, until she finally stumbled landing next to a tree.  
  
Kagome curled up into a ball wishing every thing away, with hot tears running down her cold and tired cheeks.  
  
End Note: Okay, well that's all for now.again I must ask for no killing, because it you kill me, then you will never know what happens. "MUAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!!!!!" *cough* *hack* "I shouldn't laugh like that any more."  
  
Next chapter should be out soon, unless I get run over by a car, or one my readers kills me or kidnaps me, I guess the list could go on and on, but I doubt any of that will happen!  
  
A Special Thanks To:  
  
SpikesFanGirl - Thanks for your review, I am glad that even though you are not a Sess lover you still enjoyed reading my story, that means a lot to me!  
  
AnImEfReAk81 - Thanks, I am glad you like the newest chapters and think my story is cute!  
  
Holy-Psychic-Vulpix - Thank you very much!  
  
psycolady101 - Now you know! Hehehe!  
  
Marina-chan1 - Thanks for all your reviews, you need to update your story, because I can't wait to see what happens next!  
  
Noir12 - Why thank you!  
  
blazingnymph7 - thanks!  
  
destinygurl187 - I hope this was soon enough!  
  
Zion-miko - Not mean, creative! I like your story as well!  
  
tenshi no hi - Thanks, I agree!  
  
kitsune-chan3 - *tear* Thank you.I'm speechless!  
  
Youkai Yume - Thank you pip, and Yume! I love your story and you need to update soon, I'm waiting patiently!  
  
Shadow39 - Good guess, but it will get explained more next chapter and in the epilogue!  
  
SesshoMaru's Lover - Thank you, you are so nice to me! *hug*  
  
Dragon Rae - But I like cliffy's!  
  
kaeko - Thank you. Thank you so much!  
  
bloodbunny - Thank you for no blood shed! And thanks for the review! 


	13. Chapter 13

Disclaimer: I don't own the Inu Yasha cast; if I did do you think I would be sitting around writing stories when I could be with Sesshomaru???

Author's Note: Well, it has been a while my friends, but I have finally gotten my act together!  Here is the revised chapter 13 with a what is this cliff hanger…if you didn't read the author's not that I have posted two days after my "final" chapter, it stated that I would be writing more, the ending sucked, I didn't want to end the story and guess what, you've got a nice long story line to read now!  Sorry if you didn't want more, you're getting it!

I may not update as regularly as I had been in the beginning of this story, school has gotten jam packed, look for an update once a week, I hope! *crosses fingers*  Well, I guess you readers don't really care about this stuff, so on with the chapter.

Last Time: 

Pulling her eyes away from the scene behind her, she ran blindly through the palace, pushing Sango and Shippo out of the way as she ran out the front door and into the darkening afternoon, leaping over branches and brush, until she finally stumbled landing next to a tree.  

Kagome curled up into a ball wishing every thing away, with hot tears running down her cold and tired cheeks.

A heart of ice, 

Is like the glass,

That contains this fragile rose.

For if you love,

You will be free,

If not always this way you will be.

~Forbidden Forest~

Chapter 13

As Kagome lay there, in the cold starless night, an uneasy sleep claimed her small tired body.  

A feeling of warmth surrounded her as she felt a gentle movement raising her from her uncomfortable slumber.  Looking up she was met with a pair of golden eyes.  When the blur of her vision was cleared she saw a small sad smile gracing Sesshomaru's lips.

"Kagome," Sesshomaru started, but she rose a small finger to his lips silencing him instantly.

"It was wrong of me to be where I was strictly told not to be.  I am sorry for ruining your trust, something I work so hard to attain. I want us to be friends, more then friends, maybe even lovers.  Sesshomaru the truth is, I love you, and even though I haven't known you but a short time, I feel complete with you, and I don't want to loose this fairy tale I have been living."

"Kagome there is something I want to show you, some thing I want to share."

Placing her down on the soft earth surrounding them, he walked a few paces away from her bathed in the moon light.  Looking at her softly a blue fire engulfed him as it died down Kagome gasped.  There stood a demoness with an icy smile plastered across her dark blue skin.  "What did you think Kagome; your Sesshomaru would forgive that easily.  Didn't you ever wonder what it was he did that caused him to be cursed…by me?"

Kagome stood in utter shock, new found tears streaming down her face.  "I don't understand." That was all she could say, the raven haired girl repeated it over and over.

"He doesn't love you, he never will, I saw my daughters go through the same thing, dear Kagome."  For the first time Kagome looked at the demoness in whole.  Her skin was a sapphire blue, much like her own eyes, she had long charcoal grey hair with streaks of blue and black.  Her eyes were a light almost translucent grey that held an unknown emotion.

"You're wrong!" Kagome screamed her head pounding, her world spinning as she slumped to the cold wet ground once again.  

"Dear, dear Kagome; come with me I will make everything alright…" the dark demon closed around Kagome wrapping the girl in her arms, a motherly hug, an embrace Kagome missed.

The two huddled together in the clearing slowly disappeared into thin air. As they faded from sight an onlooker made him self known.  "So Kagome, you lied to me, you have been staying with a man, poor Kagome, a man that doesn't love you as I do.  I will rescue you, I will be the one who will share your kisses, I have been waiting to long."

With that the man ran to the spot where the two had disappeared, fading into the cool night air himself.

End Note: Well, it looks as though I am still the queen of cliff hangers!  I hope you enjoyed this twist, I know I did.  I should have written it like this from the beginning!  LOL Well expect another, longer chapter some time next week, unless I have extra time I didn't realize I did!  Catch ya all next chapter! Thanks for reading and please review.


	14. Chapter 14

Disclaimer: Unfortunately for me I don't own any of the characters.

Author's Note: Meep, I am so sorry that it has taken me so long to update, I really haven't had a lot of time and have ended up starting to new fics, which I must insist you read, one being a Kagome/Sesshomaru and the other going along with the regular parings.  

Okay well moving on, a lot of people were confused with who this woman is, well that will be explained in this chapter.  If I get on a tangent and it's not explained I will e-mail any one who is confused personally explaining what is going on.

Also, people review the first few chapters and tell me that I "stole" and am "copying" the Beauty and the Best story line.  People, I state that I have, so you don't need to tell me in a review, and if you read more then the first two chapters you will see that the story kinda transforms into its own thing.

That's all for now, that you to all you wonderful reviewers, and I hope you enjoy the delayed but enjoyable chapter!

Last Time:

The two huddled together in the clearing slowly disappeared into thin air. As they faded from sight an onlooker made him self known.  "So Kagome, you lied to me, you have been staying with a man, poor Kagome, a man that doesn't love you as I do.  I will rescue you, I will be the one who will share your kisses, I have been waiting to long."

With that the man ran to the spot where the two had disappeared, fading into the cool night air himself.

A heart of ice, 

Is like the glass,

That contains this fragile rose.

For if you love,

You will be free,

If not always this way you will be.

~Forbidden Forest~

Chapter 14

Sesshomaru regretted telling her to leave the moment he did, sulking in his room he decided that maybe he should go look for her and patch things up.  He found the longer he sat and pondered it the harder it was going to be to just go and do it.

Leaving the confines of his room, he decided to leave through his garden.  As he reached the end of the stone path that lead to the forest, his sensitive ears picked up yelling in the distance. Sesshomaru listened more intently and realized that one of the yelling voices was Kagome.

The teenager's voice was pain stricken and sad.  The demon lord quickened his pace and soon was at a lightening speed to rescue his Kagome before it was too late.  He came upon the clearing just as the two women disappeared.

Sesshomaru was just about to walk into the moon lighted patch of grass, when he heard a bush rustle and saw a man walk to the place the two have just been.  Before his very eyes, the man, rather boy disappeared just as Kagome and the older youki had.

The demon had smelt the boy before, when Kagome was in town at the festival, he had talked to her.  He tried to recall his name, was Hojou, yes that is what Kagome had called him.

~*~

Kagome woke to find herself in a beautiful bedroom, the bed she lay on was a good three feet from the floor and the frame was made of glass; the walls of the room where a light almost grey blue that almost reflected the sunlight coming in.

There was a large mirror, its frame the most detailed sliver Kagome had ever seen.  It was as though this room was made just for her taste, the colors and decorations she loved lined the walls, making her feel at home in this unknown place.

She was finally shaken from her wonderment by that thought; a female demon had taken her and brought her here, where ever here was.  Even though she didn't know where she was, who she was with and that Sesshomaru and just broken her heart, she was strangely at peace of body and mind.

~*~

Sesshomaru had returned to sulking in his room; only this time he was doing a lot more thinking.  The demoness that had taken Kagome looked vaguely familiar.  He recalled the people he had met, traveling back into the recesses of his mind.

*Flash Back*

"Sesshomaru this is Lady Mika, her mother demoness Mistress Eclipse." his servant had looked at him with a slight smile.

A much younger Sesshomaru stood in the door way. He was seventeen at the time, younger then what he looked like now; he was now lost in the face of his twenty year old self, colder and more chiseled features.

He had looked boyish then, mature, but that cute young look, that girls had seemed to go for.  He hadn't minded, playing with girls was fun, in more ways then one.  He had discovered them physically and mentally.

"Hello." Sesshomaru wore a bored expression as he was introduced to yet another eligible girl.  She would be the same he would play with her, break her, and then send her home crying to mommy.

But with this girl he had made a mistake he got attached to her, for three years. It wasn't until he found her fucking the kitchen boy that he decided to break her.  And when he was set to do something he did, he broke almost every bone in that girl's body.

When she was sent home to her mother, she Lady Eclipse had stormed to his castle, threatening to kill him.  He had been arrogant and young, claiming to have never liked her daughter, saying it was her own daughter's fault.

His heart was the one that had been broken, but she was a blind mother, she didn't know what a slut her own daughter was.  That seemed to be all mother's downfall, they never really saw their children for what they where.

It was after their little talk, more like "yelling match", that she placed the curse on him.  That's when she transformed into her true form.  She still looked like a woman, but her skin was a sapphire blue, much like her own eyes, she had long charcoal grey hair with streaks of blue and black.  Her eyes were a light almost translucent grey that held such anger even Sesshomaru had backed away from her.

*End Flash Back*

Sesshomaru jumped out of his sitting position, "That bitch!" He ran down the stairs and to the clearing he had been only hours before, the sun was now rising and it showed the small rift in the air where the portal, with out thinking he jumped blindly into it, not caring what misfortunes would come his way.

"Your daughter broke my heart, I won't let take the woman that had undone what your child did."

End Note: Well, I think that was a pretty good chapter, were things clear, do you understand where this is going? Let me know, and please wit ha cherry on top review!!!


	15. Chapter 15

Disclaimer: Unfortunately I still don't own it…maybe one day…I doubt it…

Author's Note: Well…I guess I haven't updated this story in a while, it is going to take a little different course right now.  Here is what I am planning to get accomplished in this chapter: 1) Hojou is going to arrive at the demoness's home… 2) Kagome will meet Inu Yasha…. 3) Sesshomaru will have to resort to his old library to find out how to once again open the portal…

Okay, this is a Sesshomaru/Kagome fic, but what I thought would be interesting and make the story drag on more then it already has is to have Kagome be blinded by the demoness in a sense, she will fall in love with Inu Yasha for a while, until Sesshomaru finally gets his act together and comes to get her when…well, I can't give the whole story away now, can I?

Okay enough babbling…on with the story!

Last Time:

Sesshomaru jumped out of his sitting position, "That bitch!" He ran down the stairs and to the clearing he had been only hours before, the sun was now rising and it showed the small rift in the air where the portal, with out thinking he jumped blindly into it, not caring what misfortunes would come his way.

"Your daughter broke my heart, I won't let take the woman that had undone what your child did."

A heart of ice, 

Is like the glass,

That contains this fragile rose.

For if you love,

You will be free,

If not always this way you will be.

~Forbidden Forest~

Chapter 15

Hojou flew out of the slip in time, landing harshly on his ass, but he was a little thick headed and did not think about where he might end up.  As he sat on the ground he rubbed his head gingerly, before crawling over to a near by tree.

The knitwitt was here to save Kagome, but he decided he would take a nap before he did anything to spontaneous.  His mother had always told him that you need to be well rested before you do anything earth shattering.

As he rested his rather empty head against the cool moss laden tree his eyes fell heavily upon his eyes.  The poor boy not knowing that he had fallen under a spell drifted off into an easy dreamful sleep of his victory and Kagome's love for him after her rescue.

~*~

The demoness laughed as she looked into her stand of water.  The scene had played before her, the young boy coming through after them and falling into eternal sleep. That was her line of defense, any one that entered through the whole or stumbled upon her land fell into an endless sleep.

She was of course not cruel enough to have their sleep be horrific, full of nightmares, they would just sleep dreaming, forever.

~*~

Sesshomaru now stood in the clearing where he had seen that stupid boy enter through after his Kagome.  The rift was no longer their, he couldn't get through.  He paced looking and remembering exactly every detail from earlier.  He didn't want to get anything wrong.

After a good few hours of taking things in through his keen eyes he turned slowly away from the scene in front of him. "I am coming for you Kagome, please wait for me…"

~*~

Sango and Shippo heard the doors open and then shut rather loudly after the person had entered.  The gathered it was Sesshomaru, considering that Kagome was gone.  The man had stormed out after her only to come back for a few hours and then rush out again.

Sango walked to the stairs to see the demon Lord placing is cape on one of the wooden pegs near the door.  "Sesshomaru?" She called in an almost timid voice.

"Yes Sango."

"Can I get you something?" She tried to hide the sorrow in her voice.  She had seen Sesshomaru go through so many heart wrenching things.  This was the worst she must admit, because Kagome had been her friend.

They had all gotten to know each other, become a family of sorts.  Shippo looked at Sesshomaru, the little boy's eyes full of hurt and pain.  He missed his "momma" as much as Sesshomaru missed his lover.

The small kistune all of a sudden galloped down the stairs attaching him self to the demon's leg.  The softened heart of Sesshomaru caused him to reach down and pick the small boy up, wiping away his tears with a clawed finger in a fatherly manner.

"Don't worry, she'll come back, we'll get her back." He patted the little kit on the head gently rubbing his back in circles.

Shippo's little tear ridden face soon relaxed against the older demon's shoulder, nuzzling it slightly before taking one last hiccup laden breath before falling into a deep slumber.

(A/N: What a cute mental picture!!!  So kawaii!!!) 

~*~

A knock on Kagome's door awakened her from her thoughts.  She spoke a small "yes" and that is when the door opened and a boy about her age walked in. Kagome looked at him intensely, he resembles Sesshomaru slightly, but that didn't seem to bother her.

Their whole relationship didn't seem to bother her at all; she was beginning to think it was a blessing in disguise, she didn't really love him, right?  If she did how could she feel so attracted to this boy standing in front of her.  

She left her thoughts and took in the hanyou in front of her. He had sliver hair like Sesshomaru, maybe slightly darker, his eyes where the same gold, only this boy's eyes seemed to have more feeling and reveal his thoughts.  The thing that Kagome liked about the person she was giving a once over too was the two small triangular appendages the adorned the top of his head.

As she took in a breath ready to speak she realized the two ears twitch picking up any sound she was making. "Who are you?" it was a simple yet blunt question.

"I am Inu Yasha, here to keep you company, I rather be doing something else, but since Eclipse took me in when I was young, I owe her something." The boy was quite rude in his speaking voice towards her.

Kagome not being able to hold back her hot tongue lashed back at him, "I didn't ask for a life story, plus I am perfectly fine by myself.  I am no child that needs looking after."

"You certainly do not look like a child," he did a once over of her before continuing, "but you sure have the mentality of one."

Kagome huffed at him before brushing past him, shouldering him quite hard on her way out the door.  But before she could even turn the handle she was gripped firmly around the wrist, "I was suggest that you do not anger me wench."

Kagome looked him dead in the eye, "It is not right to call a young woman such names, it is degrading to her status." With that she pried her arm away from him and walked down the hall.

Inu Yasha "khed" before taking down the hall in the opposite direction from the hot tempered mistress now in the same castle as him.

~*~

Sesshomaru had laid the young child to bed an hour ago, that's how long now he had been in the library scowering for the books that he needed.  He heard the door open and the light footsteps stop at the table a few feet away from him.

"I brought you something to eat and a little hot tea to clam your nerves.  Is there anything I can help you with?" Sango looked at her friend with worry in her eyes.

Sesshomaru realizing that he had been a little crazy the past two days decided it was best that he sit down and have a talk with someone that knew him better then he himself did.  "Yeah, talk?"

With that Sango sat in the couch with the demon across from here in the wing backed chair, "Why don't you start with the fight."

Their hushed voices could be heard late into the evening…

End Note: Well, that was a pretty good chapter, a lot of info, but it was a nice change of pace.  I promise to start updating once a week…what do you think?  Sorry once again that this chapter took so long to get out I hope you all enjoyed reading it as much as I enjoyed writing it!

A Special Thanks To:

bloodbunny – there I updated, hope you liked!  Thanks for the review!

some-one – hey thanks!

wolf – sorry if I confused you, I hope this chapter clears up anything else you had questions with! Thanks for the review!

SpikesFanGirl – you are so kind to me! *hug* Thanks for the review!

Cutiepie99 – I know this wasn't exactly soon, but it is an update, and I promise to get back on track with my updating! Thanks for the review!

AnImEfReAk81 – I am glad that the last chapter cleared up all questions you had, if you have more just let me know I will be glad to answer them!  Thanks for the review!

sesshoumarssecretmate – it is a little like beauty and the beast, especially at the beginning, but I think it has spun off into its own little world!  Thanks!


	16. Chapter 16

Disclaimer: I don't own Inu Yasha or any of the other characters that appear in the mange/anime…I could only wish to be so lucky…

Author's Note:  Hello all, I have not forgotten about this story!!!  I have recently gotten a few reviews in and realized how long it has been since I updated…to let you know it was a long time ago…but I'm sure you all know that.

Life has been crazy lately, but that is understandable I would hope.  I have been writing other fan fics and just wanted to make sure that every thing was secure with them before I came back to this story, not to mention I was having a small case of writers block, but that always seem to happen to me during this time of the year.

Now on with news about this story!  As I stated in the last chapter Kagome and Inu Yasha will be an item, for (hopefully if I can get this chapter out) only this chapter.  If their relationship had not dissolved as she is back with Sesshomaru it will be the next chapter.  So please do not write me telling me that you do not like that Inu Yasha and Kagome are together, because in all reality they really aren't…get through this chapter or the next one before you flame me!  

Well, considering my author's note is about a page, I have review responses to write and this chapter looks like it is going to be really long…I better get on with the story!!!  Hope you enjoy and thank you for waiting…

Last Time:

Sesshomaru realizing that he had been a little crazy the past two days decided it was best that he sit down and have a talk with someone that knew him better then he himself did.  "Yeah, talk?"

With that Sango sat in the couch with the demon across from here in the wing backed chair, "Why don't you start with the fight."

Their hushed voices could be heard late into the evening…

A heart of ice, 

Is like the glass,

That contains this fragile rose.

For if you love,

You will be free,

If not always this way you will be.

~Forbidden Forest~

Chapter 16

Kagome huffed thinking back on the boy she had just met as she walked down the main stairs turning the corner to the kitchen.  He had looked vaguely familiar and she had felt a sudden attraction to him.  It was unlike her to suddenly fall in love with someone, but maybe times were changing, maybe she should talk it over with Mistress Eclipse about it…

Stepping into the kitchen her senses were taken over by the mystical aroma that seemed to hang in the air, it lured her in taking a seat at the table she watched the cook almost dance gracefully around in his way of movements around the cooking area.

Lost in a trance like state Kagome did not hear the door open or see the person she wanted to speak with enter.  The demoness chuckled lightly at seeing her new liege in her state.  Gliding gracefully to her side she wove a silk laden arm in front of her face.

"Hello?"

"Oh my Lady!" Kagome exclaimed obviously in distress, she jumped up and flung her small arms around the older woman, "I need to talk to you."

"Darling, all you need to do is ask and I will provide."

Kagome smiled at this comment asking if they could go some where more private.  The demoness had just the place some where she new that Kagome would enjoy; Mistress Eclipse had spent a lot of time with Kagome lately in her dreams and in her thoughts.

Pulling the trotting girl behind her they made their way up the stairs, but only to the second floor, there the older demon pulled her to two large whit doors, "Kagome I want you to close your eyes, I have a surprise for you."

The raven haired girl looked at her questionly before closing her eyes slowly, with an expectant look on her face she stood before the demoness patiently. The lady demon slowly opened the door and tugged the girl in behind her.

Flinging open the dust laden velvet curtains Lady Eclipse let a string of bright light into the now sunny room.  She stepped to Kagome's side her voice as soft as silk uttering her to open her eyes. 

"Oh my!" Kagome whirled in a circle, "I can come here now!"

"When ever you want, this is your library, your place. Enjoy it and use it well." 

The raven haired beauty ran up one of the spiral staircases that led to a second and third tier to the large room laden with every book ever written.  (That's a lot!)  Dancing around happily pulling out and running her hands trough the books she found to be interesting. 

"Kagome, who had said there was something you, had wished to talk to me about?"

Kagome stopped her tromp through her new haven, "Yes," she started to come back to where the demoness stood, "why don't we sit down."

~*~ 

Sesshomaru had finished telling Sango every thing there was to be known.  Sango was no witch, but she had come up with something that they could do to pin point Kagome's location and maybe with the help of a gifted one open the portal once again. 

"Sesshomaru, as you know I am trained in that of a skilled demon exterminator, I hate the title, but I know how to pinpoint where a demon's lair is and maybe with that we can get the help of a professional."

"You're just telling me this now, I had no idea you knew how to pinpoint a demons where abouts!" Sesshomaru was excited; Sango had only seen him this way when he had been young and enjoyed life. 

"I didn't tell you because it is frowned upon, not to mention extremely dangerous, and it doesn't always work, I don't want to get your hopes up, but I want Kagome back and so does Shippo, you are not the only one that cares for her we are her friends also." Sango stated matter of factly.

"Let's try," with a hopeful look in his eye, "what have we got to loose?"

~*~

Inu Yasha marched into the kitchen only moments after Kagome and Mistress Eclipse had walked out.  Sitting at the counter he grabbed a carrot and chomped on it loudly; causing the cook who had been working busily at the stove to turn around.

"Inu Yasha!" the cook was about the same age as the trouble maker, he had deep purple eyes and jet black hair that was just long enough to be pulled into a small pony tail at the nape of his neck.  He was a monk and as well as a great cook, it was the cooking that had kept him alive. "What have I told you about eating before one of my fabulous meals!?!"

"Oh pipe down Miroku, there is no need to yell."

"I think you're wrong Inu Yasha now get out!" Miroku shooed him away from the counter and got him half way to the door before Inu Yasha turned around and looked at the cooking monk.

"Can I ask you a question human?"

"Sure," he walked back to the stove where something was bubbling happily, "just sit at the table and don't touch anything."

"Yeah, yeah." Inu Yasha took his seat and ran a hand through his long silver hair, "you know that new girl Kagome.  Well I am supposed to "look after" her, but Lady Eclipse wants me to do more, she wants me to ya know damage her mentally and physically if I can not get her to love me."

Miroku gave him a look. 

Inu Yasha continued, "But I love Kikyou and don't want to have any thing to do with this girl, I just want to stay away, why would the Lady ask me to do anything as horrible as that?"

"Because you owe this Lady a favor."

The hanyou and cooking monk both looked to the door where the person they had just been speaking about stood now right before their eyes.

~*~

Kagome walked happily down the hall thinking of her new room and the knowledge she now possessed, Inu Yasha was interested in her! 

(A/N: Quick one, she is under a spell so she doesn't find it weird to like him and every thing!  Just wanted to let you know!)

She decided to go back to her room and put on a more comfortable dress before returning to the library where she would most likely spend her afternoon and evening.

~*~

Inu Yasha mumbled as he left the kitchen, thinking about how dishonorable and stupid this all was.  As he turned the corner he ran into Kikyou. The girl he was hot on.  She gave a sweet smile and continued to walk down the hall in front of him.

"Hey Kikyou!"

The maid stopped and turned around, just as she was almost facing him he locked his lips onto hers and pushed her against the wall. She giggled lightly as they deepened the kiss.

At this point Kagome exited her room to return to her beloved library she had been given that morning.  She stopped dead in her tracks when she saw the spectacle before her.  The girl then felt a sudden surge of power rushing through her.  Kagome let out a strangled cry breaking the couple from their kiss.

"Kagome!" Inu Yasha screamed, the girl was glowing faintly pink and the aura around her had gotten quite strong.

A sudden pink light shot forth from her body, Kikyou fell to dust and bones on the ground the castle became noticeable to the rest of the world, Inu Yasha was knocked to the ground, the Lady Eclipse fell to her knees on her bed chamber being torn apart from her insides out, every one that had been trapped in the demoness field of sleep awoke.  Kagome chanted as the pink light glowed even brighter…

_What was once wrong is now right._

_What was once evil is now good._

_What once was hate is now love._

_What once was lie is now true._

The pink light that had emitted from Kagome's body as she rose her head she smiled a bright smile and whispered, "Sesshomaru…" before making her decent to the floor beneath her.  But just as she was about to hit the floor some one reached her and cushioned her fall.

End Note: Well that was nice and long, I know it is a little hard to follow, but I will clear that up in the next chapter!  But if you do happen to have a question you can't wait to be answered e-mail me or tell me in your review! Thanks and hope you all enjoyed!


	17. Chapter 17

Disclaimer: I don't own Inu Yasha…or his brother, what a sad life this is…

Author's Note: Well, check this out I am updating kind of timely!  I just wanted to thank every one that has stayed reading this story through everything, my horribly short and vague chapters to me long boring ones, and for those who put up with the this story is ending, wait no it's not, I love you all!  Through all of my not being able to make up my mind you have given me 200 reviews my goal!  I don't know how to thank you all.

I hate to say it, but it does seem that this story will be ending soon and I do mean it this time, it kind of makes me sad and at the same time happy…this will be the first story that I actually end have left up long up enough to get a following…it's really like my first true fic…okay enough rambling on with another chapter.

P.S. I am going to try and get the last chapters out faster to you guys!

Last Time:

A sudden pink light shot forth from her body, Kikyou fell to dust and bones on the ground the castle became noticeable to the rest of the world, Inu Yasha was knocked to the ground, the Lady Eclipse fell to her knees on her bed chamber being torn apart from her insides out, every one that had been trapped in the demoness field of sleep awoke.  Kagome chanted as the pink light glowed even brighter…

_What was once wrong is now right._

_What was once evil is now good._

_What once was hate is now love._

_What once was lie is now true._

The pink light that had emitted from Kagome's body as she rose her head she smiled a bright smile and whispered, "Sesshomaru…" before making her decent to the floor beneath her.  But just as she was about to hit the floor some one reached her and cushioned her fall.

A heart of ice, 

Is like the glass,

That contains this fragile rose.

For if you love,

You will be free,

If not always this way you will be.

~Forbidden Forest~

Chapter 17

Kagome awoke with a splitting head ache and to the beating of someone's chest.  Lazily opening her blue orbs she looked up to see Sesshomaru's face and the scenery flying past them.  A small lone tear fell from one blue pool as her heart cried out with joy, "He came!"

Sesshomaru felt the girl in his arms shift slightly he looked down to see that she had regained consciousness.  A small smile graced his lips, they were almost to the castle, she could then see her new beauty and they could talk about what happened.

~*~

"Sesshomaru?" Kagome laid a hand on his chest as she set her down on the bed.

"Yes," he locked onto her eyes with his.

"What happened?" Kagome shook her head as though it was all a dream.

"When you first came to me I realized that you were different, something drew me to you, and I have now figured out what…"

"Why didn't you tell me that I was different before?" the girl stuttered cutting him off mid sentence.

"I didn't think you would believe me." He stopped to look at her; the raven haired beauty cocked her head to one side in a manner for him to continue. "Well, you are a Miko; I know that now after your spectacle in the demoness's castle.  I don't know what it was that set your powers off, it could have been all the negative energy, or your heart calling out to me, I guess we will never know, but in simple form that is what happened, this is who you are."

Kagome smiled a knowing smile and tilted her head up to Sesshomaru, standing she brushed her lips against his, "Thank you for explaining, thank you for saving me, thank you for every thing…"

She trailed off as he recaptured her lips running his hands through her long hair.  Deepening the kiss he pressed her against the bed post.

The new found Miko pulled away to breath and looked up to him, smiling she stepped back, "Sesshomaru, I think we need a bath."

End Note: Okay that was really short and boring and lame, but I don't have a lot of time right now, so I hope you like for the interim.  I will update either Wednesday or Thursday with a long chapter that will hopefully, if I can write a good one, contain a lemon…

Special Thanks Too: 

Dragon Rae

swt sugr 

AnImEfReAk81

Familia-Ficz

Cutiepie99

sess9

ptbear 

Dragon Rae

bloodbunny

wolf 

MysteryGrl3003 

Familia-Ficz

Zion-miko

Tsuki Yume 

Youkai Yume

snowcat 

Lady2U

ObsidianDream2005

wolf 

ami 


	18. Chapter 18

Disclaimer: Okay well I don't own it…only wish I did…

Author's Note: Oh my God, I have not updated this story in like forever, I can't believe it!  I am so sorry, I have had major writers block…  I sat down and read the story from the rewrite at chapter 13; I have decided to add a little twist!  Whoot! I hope you enjoy it and remember I am a little rusty so please cut me some slack!

I would like to thank all the people who have reviewed this story and all of those who have read it.  It is quite long and as you can see as you read I have changed course quite a bit, thank you for sticking with me and I hope you keep reading, because I promise to get better about updates.  Thank you once again for all you support, I really do appreciate it!

A heart of ice, 

Is like the glass,

That contains this fragile rose.

For if you love,

You will be free,

If not always this way you will be.

~Forbidden Forest~

Chapter 18

Kagome woke with a start sitting up quickly and looking around her, it was still a dark damp night, she felt her face and found that it was still wet with fresh fallen tears.  A small smile graced her lips, it was all a dream.  The demoness was a dream.  Inu Yasha was a dream. Kikyou was a dream.  Her being a miko, whatever that was, was a dream.  She had just gotten in a fight with Sesshomaru.

A small laugh escaped Kagome's mouth, the "spell" was that of a mind spell, she had to find that she truly did love him and her dream of a surreal world made her come to that conclusion.  Standing slowly she decided it best to walk back to the castle.

As she made her way back she could think of nothing but the dream and how it plagued her, it had seemed so real, but it was not, she had to keep reminding herself. She could now see the castle in all its glory; it was not far off now.  

Slowly trudging on she heard something howl in the distance.

~*~

Sesshomaru sat in his study thinking of the fight he and Kagome had just been in, it was juvenile and quite aggravating; deciding that he wouldn't be able to live with himself if he didn't go after her he rose gracefully and headed for the front door.

As he reached the front door he could hear someone coming up the path.  Opening the door he saw her standing by the gate basked in the moon light.  Sesshomaru took in a sharp breath.  She looked surreal standing there not far from him.

As Kagome entered the front gate she looked up to see Sesshomaru standing in the doorway waiting for her.  A warmth of emotion rose up inside her as she made eye contact with the Lord that stood before her.

Walking slowly forward she neared the man that she loved.  A small smile graced her lips, did she have a story to tell Sango when she was done with Sesshomaru.  Her dream had been so real, she had felt.  

It surprised Sesshomaru as he looked at Kagome that she had been crying.  He first wondered under what pretenses, before realizing that he was most likely the cause of her unhappiness.  Though Sesshomaru was not one to show emotion, Kagome swore that when he looked into her eyes and tear stained face guilt lay residing in the deep gold pools.

"Sesshomaru…" Kagome whispered into a breeze that came out of no where.

"Kagome," Sesshomaru was a little louder in his saying of her name, "come, we must talk."

As the raven haired woman approached the man that held her heart she looked up into his eyes expectantly.  Knowing that somewhere hidden in his depths of soul and anguish there was love and a heart that belonged to her.

The white haired Lord took his Lady's hand and led her into the castle, not deep into its depths, but to his sanctuary, his study.  Showing her where to sit he continued from the chair she was now residing in to lean against his desk.

"Kagome," she looked into his eyes hopefully, "you have not been here long, only a few months, but in that time we have come to know each other, you might even call us…friends…"

The last words out of his mouth where almost forced.  But Kagome paid no heed; she knew that he meant well, it was hard for him to show emotion to speak his true feelings.

Kagome opened her mouth, "Sesshomaru I have not been here long, but I find us to be friends as well.  After our encounter, I ran into the forest, I slept there for a while and in my dream I was taken by a sorceress, the one I think that must have put a spell on you. While there in this other world that was hidden somewhere in ours, she cast a spell on me, I no longer knew who you where in this dream, but you saved me…and when I woke up I realized something…Sesshomaru…"  the girl rose quickly stepping towards Sesshomaru.  She stopped put a few feet away from him.

A slight blush crowded her cheeks and she could not convince her eyes to meet his. After what seemed like hours, but was truly only a few moments Kagome's eyes locked with Sesshomaru's.  "When I woke up from my dream…Sesshomaru…" she now closed that distance and was standing in front of him under his scrutinizing gaze.

"I woke up and my dream had cleared my mind and I realized…" she took a deep breath, "I realized that I love you."

End Note: Okay I know this was not a good place to end, but I gave you all something to read right? I will try to update sooner, cross my heart and hope to die…I will get you another chapter by or on next weekend!  I know I keep saying this, but I really do have an ending for the story now…so I hope you enjoy and I will end up ending this story sometime…I hope!  LOL


	19. Chapter 19

Disclaimer: Well I don't own it and it looks like I never will…to bad, maybe for my birthday all my wonderful reviewers will buy it for me? No? Well I guess I can live with that.

Author's Note:  Um…I am ashamed, I am allowed to say that right?  I haven't updated this fic in ages and I am so so so so so…sorry!  I have been having a crazy life, oh and that small thing called writers block.  I should have ended this story a long time, but couldn't come to grips with doing that…but after a lot of time off and a lot of work I think I am ready to give this fic the ending it deserves.  I just hope that you all enjoy it and can accept this last chapter and my sincere apology!

Thanks for reading this far and staying with it; thank you to all who reviewed; thank you to all of you who are reading this for the first time, or the last time.  It has been a great run and I am glad to end the story on a good note!  Read on!

A heart of ice,

Is like the glass,

That contains this fragile rose.

For if you love,

You will be free,

If not always this way you will be.

Forbidden Forest

Sesshomaru stood in shock; he looked at the girl in front of him, standing there slightly wet from her tears and the dew of the forest.  She was wearing a white nightgown that had grown slightly see through and now clung tightly to her well sculpted body.

Swallowing, he reached out to touch her to see if she was really there standing in front of him.  After coming in contact with the cool fabric of her nightgown, he rested his hand on her shoulder soon feeling the heat radiating off her body.

A small graceful smile etched itself on his face, "Kagome." That was all he could say, the emotions that were traveling through him at that moment were hard to explain, there was excitement, happiness and most importantly love.

The demon lord pulled her into a tight embrace.  A smile gracing the maiden's lips as well, everything that had gone wrong was gone and now she was in the arms of the man that she loved.

They were both happy and had each other to share that happiness with.  Stepping back slowly, Sesshomaru took in Kagome's face, her ivory skin flawless and glowing in the light, her blue eyes stormy with love and emotion for him, her dark raven hair encircling her face and making her look surreal.

This was the woman that he fell in love with and wanted to spend the rest of his life, he was ready to settle down and so was she, Sango would now be free along with Shippo.

"Kagome, I, I love you too."

Joy encompassing the couple Kagome rose to the tips of her toes and gently pressed her cool lips to Sesshomaru's.  Being a little taken aback by her sudden move, he fell away from her lips, but soon recaptured them in a searing heartfelt kiss.

Slowly brushing his lips against hers touching them one last time he pulled away.  "You should change out of those clothes and get some sleep. I don't want you to get sick."

"Sesshomaru, I want to be with you though."

"Kagome, I am not going where, I will see you in the morning," a small pout began to grow on Kagome's fine features, "please Kagome, for me?"

He gave her puppy dog eyes, knowing that she would not be able to say no, she humphed and crossed the room towards him, brushing her lips against his one last time. "Good night Sesshomaru."

Kagome awoke in the middle of the night unable to sleep anymore, looking out her balcony she came to realized that the sun was no where in sight, the moon ruled the sky now.

Slowly climbing from her warm bed she padded her way across the floor and to her bedroom door.  She traipsed the halls until she came to Sesshomaru's bedroom, somewhere she had stumbled upon a long time ago, somewhere she was told not to go, and somewhere she now wanted to share with him.

Opening the door as quietly she could, Kagome entered the dark room light be the cool white light from the moon and star filled sky.

Shuffling to his bed, she leaned over and took in Sesshomaru's sleeping figure, he looked so innocent and childlike lying there alone.  Smiling she saw the think sheet that covered his lean defined body.

A slight 'eep' escaped the girl's mouth when one of the strong arms she was looking at reached out a grabbed her around the waist. With a slight protest in her voice she squeaked out, "Sesshomaru, you scared me!"

Hitting him playfully and with little force she soon found that, that was a bad idea, before she could say another word, she was underneath and had her arms pinned above her head.

He placed another searing kiss on her lips, slowly traveling his hands down the length of her body.  His body ached for her touch and when a small moan escaped her as he touched her breasts, a whole new want emitted from his body.

Ending the kiss and resting his head against her shoulder, Kagome let out a content sigh, "Sesshomaru," he raised to look her in the eyes.

"I forgot that you slept with no clothes on."

Epilogue (of sorts):

Sesshomaru/Kagome: Lived on happily ever after and lived together forever in the castle having many children of their own, three girls and one boy, but also kept Shippo as their first child; the child that brought them together.

Sango: Went on to live in the nearby village, stopping by at least once a week to check up on them and the children.  She got married to a traveling monk Miroku, who decided it was time to settle down; they had three children together, three girls much to Miroku's dismay.

Shippo: Grew up to become a lord of a neighboring state, married when he was still young, he had three children of his own two boys and a girl, who he named Kagome.

End Note: OMG! It's actually done, and over…wow that is hard to believe, I hope that you enjoyed and once again sorry for the wait, thank you to everyone who read it.  If you have questions or want to know anything let me know in a review!  Thanks again for a wonderful run…I hope to come back with another story soon!

This is the end…really.


End file.
